Dreams
by Selphie Leonhart
Summary: Tifa and Cloud are married, but then she begins to have strange dreams about an old enemy, which eventually cross over into reality...


_Dreams_   
  


By Selphie Leonhart   
  


Tifa begins to have strange dreams about an old enemy, which eventually become too real for her to handle, threatening her and Cloud's already strained relationship. 

Hmmm....I've paired up two characters which you may not have expected...don't hate me for it. I think they go well together.... 

Character death.   
  
  
  


Disclaimer : yah yah yah...Squaresoft own everything...I am not worthy.....blah blah blah....do not take without my permission.....   
  


Tifa Strife sat up straight, her eyes open wide as she tried to see through the gloom of her bedroom. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and she was breathless. She was terrified. 

She sat perfectly still as her eyes adjusted to the tiny amount of light in the room, which came from the stairs outside her room. 

Next to her, Cloud slept peacefully, unaware of Tifa's nightmare. She looked down to him, reassured by his presence. Gradually, her heart slowed down to its regular beat, and she lay back down beside her husband. She smiled as she turned to look at him as he slept. They had been married barely two weeks, and living together for nearly three. It was a short time, but they had known each other all their lives. She twisted the gold ring on her left hand, comforted by the thin gold band, which to her, represented the love he had for her. 

She shut her eyes, and frowned as images from her strange dream came back to her. It was as if she was back in the Forgotten City, and she was all alone. No, that wasn't right, there was someone else there.....but she couldn't see them. They were following her, stalking her. She had started off walking through the City, but then had run in terror, trying to escape the person behind her, who had begun to run as she did. 

Eventually, she had run up against an altar, which was covered in blood. She recognised it as the very same Aeris had died on, as her eyes widened in horrified recognition, she had heard a deep throaty laugh behind her. She had turned to see who it was, but as she saw his face, she woke up. Undoubtedly, it had been Sephiroth. He was the only person who had ever petrified her like that. 

Lying on her side, she put an arm across Cloud's chest, and resting her head against him, fell into an uneasy sleep.   
  
  
  


The next morning, it was quiet in the Seventh Heaven. Barret and Marlene, who also lived there, had gone out to visit Aeris' abandoned church. Barret was concerned about the effect living in a bar had on the four year old, who had witnessed more drunken brawls than he had cursed the shinra. She was beginning to use the language she heard in Tifa's bar, and that really worried him. He refused to admit that this may be because he swore more than anybody (with the exception of Cid) and that Marlene was only doing what her father was doing. 

Tifa was behind the bar, absently wiping a cloth along the surface of it. Cloud was sitting in the corner of the bar, reading a weapons magazine. He had seen an interesting new weapon...a gunblade. It looked really cool, but he was so attached to his buster sword, he didn't really want to change weapons now. 

Besides, Tifa didn't really approve of him fighting now...he had explained to her that he was a mercenary, and it was his job, but she just stormed off in a huff. Glancing at his young wife over the magazine, Cloud thought how single-minded she could be sometimes. Then he immediately felt guilty. He loved Tifa. He shouldn't think about her faults. 

Just then, the door opened. Tifa didn't look up, but automatically called out that they were closed. There was a deep laugh from the door. Her head shot up, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. His laugh....it was like the one from her dream. Her heart quickened as she looked at Vincent, who stood in the doorway. Then she sighed in relief. Cloud was looking at her curiously. 

"Tifa.....why did Vincent scare you?" he asked her. She gazed at him, staring into his deep blue eyes. Vincent walked up to Cloud, and sat beside him. Tifa joined them. 

"I had a dream last night..." she started, looking at Cloud. "Sephiroth as in it. He was chasing me, and we were in the....any way, he was chasing me," she said, reluctant to talk about Aeris. However hard she tried to deny it, she knew that if Aeris was still alive she'd have had no chance with Cloud. He put a hand on her arm, looking into her huge brown eyes. 

"You don't need to worry about him now. He's dead." he said gently. She nodded, and sighed. 

Vincent sat there quietly, looking at the magazine Cloud had hastily put down as Tifa crossed to them. Gunblade....he thought, smiling. Tifa would not like that. He knew that Cloud's new wife had an image of them living happily ever after, with a few kids and a home in Nibelheim to top it all off, with Cloud in a nice stable job. Not a mercenary. She had already sold all his old swords, except the Ultima Weapon, (which had caused their first argument) and was now trying to persuade him, to give all his materia to Yuffie. 

Yuffie. Vincent hadn't seen her for a while. She'd been at the wedding, but after that she had disappeared. Well, she did have her own life in Wutai. She was now head of the pagoda in Wutai, after beating her father. She had duties as Master (or Mistress) of the Pagoda, but he didn't see Yuffie actually sticking around long enough to actually do them. 

As Cloud looked into Tifa's eyes, he remembered why he married her. He felt guilty for being irritated at her earlier, he knew she loved him really. She was perfect, if a little neurotic at times. He had wished that they had left it a little longer before getting married. It seemed as if they had no choice, everyone expected it of them. Cloud and Tifa were together. They were a pair. That was what all their friends thought, and Cloud went along with it. After all, Tifa was beautiful...and what man wouldn't love to be the object of her affections. She was the main attraction at the Seventh Heaven, and since they had got married, he had noticed the jealous looks from the regulars who drunk at the bar. 

That annoyed him too. Although he didn't show it, it really got to him how Tifa allowed the men to....practically grope her as she served them. It was inevitable, as she was very well endowed in the chest area, but she actually seemed to enjoy the attention. When they had the argument over the swords, she had almost thrown herself at the men in the bar. She had gone downstairs after their argument, fuming, and had put on her most revealing top before starting work that night. It had taken all Cloud's self control to stop himself dragging her back upstairs. 

Sighing, Cloud took his hand off Tifa's arm, and turned to Vincent. The tall man was looking amused. Cloud could swear Vincent was reading his mind. Tifa stood up and went back to the bar. Cloud followed her with his eyes as she stacked pint glasses into a little cabinet. Vincent smirked. 

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked sarcastically. Cloud rolled his eyes. 

"No. Not really. I'm just getting the feeling we rushed into this. I feel....bored." he said honestly. Vincent nodded gravely. 

"Maybe you should come out with us. Me and Cid are going to Wutai to visit Yuffie. Want to come with us? " he asked. Cloud's eyes lit up. He hadn't actually seen Yuffie at the wedding, the truth was he had eyes for no one but Tifa then, but it would be fun to visit his young friend again. He nodded. 

"Sure. That'd be great. When are you going?" he replied. He knew Tifa was listening, and she was hinting that she wasn't happy about it by slamming the glasses down a little harder than usual as she tidied up. He smiled at her. Vincent told him that they were going as soon as Cid got there. 

"Tif, I'm going out later. I wont be back until tomorrow." he told her. She stood up straight, and did that pout he knew so well. 

"But Cloud, I've already cooked for tonight..." she said, her voice verging on a whine. He smiled innocently at her and turned back to Vincent with a grin as Tifa slammed the door of the cabinet shut.   
  


"Cloud! Glad you could make it!! I thought me an' Vince were going all the *&^% way to Wutai by ourselves!" shouted Cid as he instructed the young pilot on where to go. It was good to be back on the Highwind. It reminded him of what he was missing stuck in Midgar. He couldn't stand having nothing to do but help in the bar. He felt claustrophobic back there. This....being back on the Highwind...it was exhilarating. It brought back the adventure to his life. 

In the distance, he could see the huge stone statue in the distance, which he knew was what Yuffie worshipped. When it suited her. To be honest, he didn't think she gave a damn about anything in life. Well, neither did he at her age. When he was sixteen, all he cared about was SOLDIER. And look where that got him. 

Sighing, he turned back to Cid and Vincent, who were laughing about something, and looking at him. He guessed it was some joke about married life. He couldn't believe he was sick of it after only three weeks. What a joke.   
  


Yuffie recognised the whirr of the Highwinds propellers before she saw it. She ran out of her house to see if it was true. "Yes!" she cried as she saw the Highwind touch down on the smooth plain behind her house. Cloud stepped out first. She ran over to him. 

"Cloud! I can't believe you're all here!" she said in delight. Cloud looked her up and down in mild surprise. It had only been six months since he last saw her, but she had changed a lot. The petite girl had grown taller, and although still very thin, had lost some of her child-like appearance. Her face looked older, and she looked more mature. She could almost be the same age as Tifa, he thought. 

She blushed as he looked her up and down, and he smiled in apology, unaware that he had been making her nervous. She didn't act as overly exuberant as he remembered her to be, which was probably a good thing. Yuffie had tended to be a bit on the wild side before. 

She soon proved not much had changed. She ran to her friends, throwing her arms around each of them, her eyes sparkling in delight. She ushered them towards her house, and told them to sit down in the main room. 

Cloud was surprised at how neat her house was. He looked around at the beautiful paintings on the walls, and the decorated scrolls hanging down. He crossed to one, smiling as he saw it was signed by Yuffie herself. It was of a woman standing in a field, while harsh winds whipped around her. It was called 'fujin'. He wondered if the woman was her mother. 

Yuffie came back into the room and he stepped away from the painting. He smiled as he saw her attempt to kick an ashtray under the futon without them noticing, as she balanced a tray on her hip with one hand. He crossed the room to her, helping her with the tray. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help grinning back. Yuffie's smile was so genuine, so cheeky and warm at the same time, it made him feel good. 

"Cloud, what the hell is it? You're acting all dopy!" she said, turning to Vincent, and giving him a cup of green tea. He took it with polite thanks, and she passed a cup to Cid as well. The warm-hearted pilot wrinkled his nose at what Yuffie had made, tea reminded him of Shera. Yuffie finally gave Cloud his cup, and looked at him strangely as he paused while taking it, his fingers brushing hers, their eyes meeting. She held his ice blue gaze, a smile in her eyes as she wondered why he was acting so weird. Eventually, she dropped her gaze. 

Cloud laughed quietly as she shook her head slightly. She looked up at him again, mirth lighting her black eyes. The pair sat down cross legged on the floor of Yuffie's house, drinking their tea. "So, what have you and Tifa been up to since the wedding?" she asked him innocently. The smile left his face, as he remembered the rows he and Tifa had been having recently. He didn't want to admit to it in front of his friends though. They all thought he and Tifa were the happiest couple alive. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. 

"Cloud?"she prompted him. He glanced at her, curiously. Yuffie...she was so different. 

"Yuffie, you've changed a lot," he said honestly. She smiled quizzically, putting down her cup of tea. 

"How?" she asked him, a hint of a smile tracing her lips. He looked serious. 

"You've grown up." he said to her. Luckily, she took it as a compliment. She looked sad for a moment. 

"My father.....he died a couple of weeks ago. I had to take on all his responsibilities." she said quietly. Vincent leant forward. 

"My sincerest regrets, Yuffie. I wish we could have been here for you." he said in his deep voice. Cid scratched his neck uncomfortably. 

"Yeah...Yuff, I'm real sorry about your dad." he said. She smiled weakly, and waved her hand in dismissal. 

"It's ok. Nothing I can't handle. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, remember? The best materia hunter and ninja in the world." she said, her voice a little shaky. The others smiled sympathetically at her. Cid silently prayed she wouldn't start blubbering. He hated weak women. Yuffie shook her head, as if to get rid of her grief, and smiled round at them. 

"So, give me all the gossip!" she demanded. Cid immediately launched into the details of Cloud's stag night, while Cloud himself stared at Yuffie. 

She was beautiful. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed this before. Her hair was dyed, but done well, it was now a soft honey blonde all over, instead of the white blonde streaked dark hair she had before. She had matured, her face was longer, and her features less childish, although she still looked cheeky as ever. She had grown taller, and although still thin, less waif-like, her chest was developed, and her legs, which had been stunningly long before, were longer still. She looked like a woman now, instead of a girl. Her black eyes glowed as she chatted with Cid and Vincent, telling them all the outrageous stuff she had done while in Wutai. He couldn't take his eyes off her.   
  
  
  


Tifa slept alone that night. Of course, she had many offers of company from the drunks in the bar below, but she would never be that desperate. She sighed, thinking off Cloud, and smiling. She stroked the place in the bed where he should be, frowning when she remembered why he wasn't there. The time difference between here and Wutai was about six hours. It would be about seven in the evening there. 

She shut her eyes, trying to block out the feeling of loneliness. She had spent longer than usual locking up the bar, trying to prolong the time she spent with others. She hated being alone. It gave her too much time to think. 

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.   
  


She was sitting by herself, in a beautiful forest, by a glassy lake. The air was warm, and by the look of the sun setting over the lake, it was a nice summer evening. She heard a voice behind her. 

"Tifa. Are you happy?" it asked. She nodded. The voice came closer. 

"Do you know where Cloud is?" it asked gently. She hung her head, and mouthed the word 'no'. She felt a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. 

"Cloud isn't faithful to you, Tifa." the voice said. The heartbreaking words were delivered with such softness, such compassion, she could hardly feel sad at them. Instead, she shrugged. 

"He...has his own life," she said, knowing it was a weak excuse, especially since she was _married_ to Cloud 

"Don't you want someone who will love you completely? Someone who you can trust to do anything for you? Someone who would share everything with you? Like how Cloud was for Aeris?" is said. She gasped, feeling pain then. She wanted that love so badly, it hurt. What she had with Cloud...it was a bare shadow of the deep love Aeris and him had shared. She wanted that love. 

"Tifa. Come with me. I can give you that love." it said. 

She now knew it was a male voice, one she had heard before. The voice stirred something in her, and she felt instantly attracted to it. 

Like a moth to the flame, Tifa moved closer to Sephiroth.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Cloud slept in the spare room of Yuffie's house. He was surprised that a teenager had such a large home, but her father had been the most important person in Wutai. He guessed now that respect was shown to her. 

Cloud sighed. No, Yuffie would never be given the same respect of her father. Wutai was a sexist country, women were never treated he same as men. Yuffie would only have the respect of the people until she got a husband. Then she would be forgotten. 

Cloud rolled over on the soft mattress. From here, low on the ground, he could see outside into the corridor through the two inch gap under the door. Opposite was Yuffie's room. Her light was off, and he guessed she was asleep. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? They had been friends for almost two years, and it was only now he realised he had feelings for her?! What was wrong with him! 

He lay on his back, taking a deep breath. Why was he even thinking like this. He was married. He couldn't afford to...fall in love. Love. Love was what he had for Aeris. Love was when your heart quickened when you thought of the person you desired, when you fell asleep with their face in your mind, when you felt hot all over in their presence. When you felt like you could share anything with them, and it would be safe. When you felt safe. 

Tifa...Tifa needed him. He knew that. She loved him. But...he didn't love her. He had known that, barely an hour after they were married, he had known he had made a mistake. 

A big mistake.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie dreamt of Cloud. 

She was climbing the Da-Chao mountain again, and he was by her side as she clutched at the sharp rocks, and hauled herself up onto minuscule ledges. He was there, silently encouraging her. They eventually reached the top, and sat together, gasping for air, in the hand of the mountain god. She looked over Wutai, in the setting sun, watching it glint off the roofs of the buildings she loved so much, over the city she would die for. 

And he was there with her. She turned to him, his blonde hair glowing in the rays of the dying sun, his deep blue eyes shining. He took her hand, and whispered to her. He made her smile, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she drew closer to him. She had touched him, let her hand go to his chest to steady herself as they rose in unison, both staring into each others eyes in the golden light. She had shut her eyes, she felt safe with him. 

He kissed her gently, soft as the rays of light which touched the couple on their mountain stage.   
  


Yuffie awoke with a gasp, still feeling the slight pressure of his lips on hers. She raised a hand to her mouth, touching her own lips absently, as if to reassure herself it hadn't happened. It had been so real.... 

She lay back down, her honey-coloured hair spreading over the pillow, making it look as if she had a halo surrounding her head. Cloud...what was this she was feeling? Before...he had treated her as if she was a little sister..but now? 

She knew she had matured, become almost a woman. Well, as much of a woman as you can at eighteen. She knew she was attractive, she had countless offers from the young men of Wutai. But to Cloud?   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Tifa took his hand. The pale, porcelain skin of his hand contrasted with her tan. His deep green eyes looked into hers, his infinitely wiser, further seeing, picking up on all the subtleties she, as a mortal, missed. 

It was strange, she didn't feel afraid with this man who she knew had caused her so much pain in the past. What she felt radiating from him now was not hate, but love. And a desire for her. She stepped towards him. His long silver hair flowed in the breeze, enveloping her in a silken curtain, pulling her closer to him. She felt lost in his deep green eyes, which had the glow of both mako, and of the Ancients in them. They were eyes she could float in forever, but she didn't know if she wanted to.What about....her husband? 

Suddenly, all thoughts of Cloud went out of her mind as Sephiroth kissed her.   
  


*************************************************************************** 

Vincent was troubled. He was lying awake, he never slept at night. Not that he could tell the others that, they would just comment even more on his 'vampire' like traits. He sensed something was wrong though. Some.....discord in the group. There seemed to be a cloud of emotions waiting to burst over them. He could tell something was going to happen. It was like the calm before the storm. Someone was going to get hurt. 

Getting to his feet (difficult when tired and sleeping on a futon) Vincent walked to the window, pushing aside the paper screen. He breathed in the fresh air, his red eyes glinting in the moonlight. He pushed aside the long strands of hair which fell in his face, and gazed at the full moon. He wondered what was going on. Doubtless, by the time they returned to Midgar they would know. But he couldn't help being curious.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


When Tifa awoke, she was gasping. Her heart was thudding, and she felt her stomach churning. She felt immensely guilty. She had been...dancing with Sephiroth. Laughing with him. He made her feel dizzy, and gave her a sensation of ecstasy when he kissed her. He had promised her deep, beautiful love, and she had wanted it. She wanted him. Tifa shut her eyes, a strange smile on her face as she imagined Sephiroth in Cloud's place, loving her in all the ways Cloud had loved her. 

She had never felt like this before. It was a completely new sensation. "Sephiroth," she moaned aloud, wanting to be with him again. Then she forced herself to remember. All the death he had caused, how cold and cruel he was, and how unfaithful she was being to Cloud. 

However hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. 

Tifa cried silently as the guilt ate away at her inside.   
  


**************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie was in a good mood that morning. She hummed as she cooked pancakes, making them into little sandwiches with a special cherry filling she had made herself. She loved cooking, which was strange for a girl like her, who was in no other way homely. She sang softly as she piled them up onto four plates, and carried them through into the living room. She pulled back the blinds, letting the early morning sunlight flow into the room. She turned, and gasped. 

Cloud sat in the chair opposite her. He was smiling at her surprise. Yuffie put a hand on her chest, indicating that he had startled her, and moved to hit him playfully. 

"Yuffie!" he laughed as he dodged the blow easily. She smiled at him. 

"You're up early." she said. She didn't know, but he had already been for a run that morning, a luxury he couldn't have in the slums of Midgar. Here, the countryside was fresh and clean, perfect to wake you up. 

"Yuffie, I had a weird dream last night," he said. Yuffie blushed, remembering her own dream. She looked at Cloud, letting her eyes drift over his lips, wondering.... 

"Yuffie?" he snapped her out of her day dream, and she looked startled. He smiled at her. 

"Yuffie, I was going to tell you about my dream," he said. She nodded, and sat down near him. 

He took a deep breath, and began. 

"We...we were climbing a mountain. I don't know where, but we definitely were. I was beside you, and we finally reached a ledge at the top. The sun was setting, and I took...." 

"My hand. Then you whispered to me how beautiful I looked in the setting sun." she said, dreamily, her face pale, and her voice shaking. 

"And then I kissed you," he finished, the smile leaving his face. They gazed at each other for a while, each wondering what the hell was going on here. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Yuffie asked bluntly. She felt scared, she didn't know what was going on. 

Cloud didn't smile at her, but stepped closer, the tension between them palpable. She shook her head almost imperceptibly as he moved close, as close as in her dream.   
  


He didn't know what was going on. It was as if he was on autopilot. Every ounce of sense in his body was screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't. Her black eyes seemed to swallow him, and his eyes were drawn to her lips. He wanted to taste her, like he had last night. He wanted to hold her like he had on the mountain. 

So he stepped towards her. He saw fear in her eyes, and he felt like a predator. He didn't want to scare her, he just wanted to show her what it could be like.   
  


She opened her mouth slightly, and she didn't know whether she did it to protest, or so he could kiss her. Whatever her reason, no words came out. She felt Cloud's hand on her upper arms, his fingers caressing the skin there, and she met his crystalline gaze, pleading silently for him to explain to her. Instead, he leant towards her, and kissed her full on the mouth.   
  


He kissed her deeply, and felt exactly the same sensation as in his dream. He knew she wanted it too when he felt her hands reaching up to him, to his neck, pulling him closer to her, and when he felt her kissing him back. She buried her fingers in his thick blonde hair, urging him to kiss her deeper. He did, and they were lost in each others arms. Yuffie slid her other arm around him, running her fingers down his spine absently as she kissed him. He had one hand on her arm, the other on the small of her back, pulling her body closer to his.   
  


Vincent watched from the doorway, a stony expression on his face.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie broke away from him, breathless. She stared back at him, her dark eyes wide with shock at what they had just done. Then, she felt another presence in the room. Turning, she saw Vincent standing there in the doorway. She gulped, and felt inexplicable tears springing to her eyes. Cloud's hand dropped from her arm as he too saw their friend standing there. 

"Have you forgotten your wife,Cloud?" he asked. His words rang harsh in the couple's ears, and Cloud stepped in front of Yuffie. 

"I haven't forgotten her, Vincent. I...I couldn't help It. It wasn't Yuffie's fault. It was mine." he said, meeting the other mans cool stare. 

"I never blamed the child." said Vincent, his words hitting Cloud hard. But Yuffie leapt in. 

"I am not a child. I am eighteen, and it was as much my fault as Clouds. I wanted to kiss him." she said. Vincent gave her a look of pity. 

"I knew something was going to happen within our group. But never did I expect this. You have betrayed Tifa, Cloud." said Vincent. This infuriated Cloud. 

"No, I haven't. It was one kiss. Yuffie and I are friends. Anyway, I wouldn't put it past Tifa," he added bitterly. Vincent's red eyes widened in surprise. 

"What do you mean?" he said, the coldness gone from his voice. Cloud shook his head and turned away. 

"Nothing." he said coldly, and turned to leave. Yuffie opened her mouth to speak to him, but instead bit her lip as she watched him leave. She turned to Vincent. 

"I'm...sorry," she said, not really knowing why she was apologising. Vincent gazed at her. 

"He took advantage of you," he stated. Yuffie shook her head. 

"No! You know Cloud would never do anything like that." she protested. Vincent sighed, and nodded. 

"I know." he admitted, staring after the fading figure of Cloud through the window as the blonde walked towards the mountain. 

"I know he wouldn't force you to do anything against your will. Yuffie, do you love him?" he asked her. She frowned, and sat down, feeling exhausted. 

"I...don't know what I'm feeling. If I did love him, it would be awful," she said, her soft voice breaking. He felt sympathetic towards her. She was so young, naive despite the front she put on of an experienced thief and warrior. 

"Yuffie, if you do love him, don't tell him. Try and hide it. Otherwise...more hurt will be caused than you can imagine." he said, his voice sounding far away. She gazed at him, Her black eyes glassy as they filled with tears.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Tifa opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight which streamed in through the open window. She automatically turned to her side, to see Cloud, but he wasn't there. She sighed, and stood up, walking to the mirror. She gasped at her reflection. Standing behind her was Sephiroth. She turned quickly, a cry escaping her throat as she felt the familiar cold fear sweep over her. There was no-one there. 

She turned back to the mirror, to her own solitary reflection. She picked up a hairbrush, and brushed her long hair absently. She sighed, and turned back to her bed, to straighten out the covers. 

Sephiroth sat where she had just been sleeping. Her heart beat quickened and her breath came in short gasps as he slowly got to his feet, a wicked smile on his face. He put a hand on her shoulder, and unconsciously she moved closer to him. As he moved his arm, his black cloak fell back to reveal Masamune, unsheathed hanging from his side. His emerald eyes glowed as he gazed into her, and Tifa could feel herself drowning in them. She felt drunken, and didn't attempt to move away from him. He had an air of malevolence about him, but she didn't care. She found it exciting. 

He tilted his head towards her, stroking her long brown hair with his other hand. His face came close to hers, so close she could feel his breath on her lips as he moved to kiss her. The instant before their lips touched, he vanished.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Cloud walked through the silent town of Wutai. It was early morning, and none of the residents of the town were awake yet. Dew sparkled on the grass as he walked over it, and he could hear the gushing of the streams as he stormed through the town. He was angry. Angry at Vincent, angry at Tifa, but most of all angry at himself. What a mess this all was. Tifa...he now realised that he didn't love her anymore. Even if he had at one point, she wasn't what he wanted. She was....he didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. He only knew that he was unhappy. He thought that if he married Tifa, everything would be fine. They'd settle down, and he would want the calm life she had prepared for them. 

But he didn't want it. The thought of spending the rest of his life in the attic of the Seventh Heaven scared the shit out of him. And with Tifa....she was beautiful, intelligent, and she loved him, but she didn't hold the excitement Aeris had. 

Aeris. Why did his thoughts keep going back to her? She was dead, he couldn't save her. He had only known her a fraction of the time he had known Tifa but already he had known that if he had a choice, Aeris was who he would have wanted to spend his life with. But, he had settled for Tifa. It had been expected of him. 

Then what was going on with Yuffie? Cloud kicked a piece of dirt angrily as he remembered what had happened that morning. He wasn't angry at Yuffie, but confused. She wasn't the child he had been friends with since two years ago, she was a woman. And...he was attracted to her. She obviously felt the same way. But it was wrong, very, very, wrong. Before, he had loved Yuffie, as a friends. He felt towards her as he would an annoying little sister, but she wasn't that anymore. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a potential lover. 

Cloud stopped, and stared up the face of the Da-Chao mountain. At the very top, he saw the hand carved out of the rock, and suddenly realised what he had to do.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Back on the Highwind, the tension was thick. Vincent and Cid were above deck, not speaking. Cloud and Yuffie were below, avoiding each other. The crew of the ship wondered what was going on, as usually the team was friendly. Today, there was silence. 

Cid swore loudly at the pilot next to him. He hadn't got a clue what was going on, but he knew something was up. The vampire, as he referred to Vincent as, was standing in the corner, silently. Not that that was unusual, but he had not said a word all morning. Cid thumped the controls in annoyance. Vincent walked over to him. 

"You seem under stress," the taller man said. Cid looked at him, surprised at the communication. 

"I am. What the hell is going on? Cloud hasn't spoken all morning, Yuffie has been hiding out in the chocobo stables, and you've been silently watching me. What's up?" he asked in annoyance. Vincent rested his metal claw on the controls of the ship. 

"I think you should ask Cloud." he said cryptically. Cid sighed impatiently. 

Cloud came up onto the deck. He looked depressed. Vincent stared at him, his red eyes giving nothing away. He gazed right back. 

"Vincent. Can we talk?" he said. It wasn't a request, and Vincent followed him to the relative privacy of the briefing room. 

The two men sat down, facing each other. 

"You know how I feel about Yuffie." Cloud said coldly. Vincent shook his head. 

"No. I don't have a clue. Are you playing with her? Using her? You can't love her." he said, his eyes shining with repressed anger. 

"Neither. But I do know I don't love Tifa." he said. Vincent looked surprised. 

"But, you two...are so happy." he said, unsure. 

"No, we're not! That's the damn problem! Everyone thinks we're the perfect couple, everyone thought we just had to get married, I barely got a say in it. I don't want to be married to Tifa. I don't even want to live with her. I don't love her." he said, glad to finally say it. Vincent sat back in the chair, contemplating what to say next. 

"Cloud, I think you need some time alone. To consider the full implications of what you just told me." he said at last. Cloud sighed. 

"I have thought about it. Damn it, I've been thinking of it for the past two weeks. I just don't know what to do." he said, feeling defeated. Vincent shook his head in sorrow. It was a very difficult situation.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


The chocobo stable was filled with notepads full of origami shuriken.The lethal paper weapons had been folded with prescision, and if thrown exactly right, could be fatal. Yuffie Kisaragi knew how to throw them. She could kill with these. They were beautiful, but deadly. 

She threw one at the wall in her anger. Cloud, Cloud,Cloud. His name circled around in her head. Why had she felt the way she did? Why? She threw another, harder this time. It struck the metal wall with a dull clang, bouncing off and landing in the straw. Tifa. If she heard about this she would most probably put arsenic in Yuffie's food. Tifa was not the most forgiving person in the world. It was easy to see why Cloud had turned to her, Yuffie. 

With a slight smile, Yuffie couldn't help but feel flattered at the attention her friend had shown her. Cloud didn't fall in love easily. He didn't feel any emotion easily.He was a tortured man, that she knew. But still...this was uncharacteristic of him, to play her like this. 

Yuffie stood up, angry tears in her eyes as she fired seventeen perfect paper shuriken at the metal wall in quick succession, each one hitting the painted chocobo head. Why was Cloud doing this to her? She felt confused, and confusion made Yuffie lash out. Why was he playing with her emotions like this? 

Suddenly, her legs collapsed from under her and she slid down the wall, falling into a pile of straw, sobbing until she thought her heart would break.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Tifa scrubbed at the surface of the bar, trying not to think. She loved Cloud. God, she had loved him more than half her life. He was the only person who really understood her. The only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He...he had her heart. 

Then why...she thought, scrubbing harder....why did she keep having these dreams? Tifa threw down the harsh bristle brush and put her head in her hands, her silky dark hair falling over her face. She felt so guilty, so scared. Cloud....her heart ached for him. She almost physically ached for him. She needed him there with her. It was as if they were two halves of a whole, and each half could not function by itself. He would be back soon. That night, she would have him by her side. The dreams would go. Sephiroth....he would not come back. 

She dropped her hands from her face, thinking of the silver haired man. She couldn't explain the attraction she felt to him. It was a dark, purely physical desire she felt for him. And, although her common sense told her that he was evil, and that she was to avoid him, indeed to run as far away from him as she could, something stopped her. She was drawn, like a lamb to the slaughter, like a moth to the flame. 

She wanted to be burnt. She longed to be consumed in his cold, malevolent flame. She needed to drown in the green mako-enhanced glow of his eyes. She wanted him.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"Cloud, Yuffie needs you." said Vincent reluctantly. However much he was against this affair, he was aware how vulnerable the young girl was, and although she would hide it with bravado and grins, inside she would be aching, and afraid to ask for help. Through out his time with AVALANCHE, Vincent had spent a significant amount of time studying each member of the group, silently watching. Thus, he knew how each individual thought, and how they reacted to different situations. 

The best thing to do now would be to throw Cloud overboard for doing something so damn stupid. But Cloud would never agree to that, and the repercussions from Tifa would make Vincents life not worth living. Instead, talk seemed the only cure. 

He gazed at Cloud. The other man seemed troubled, which was not a surprise. He sighed, and looked up at Vincent. 

"I'll go talk to Yuffie." he said reluctantly. 

***************************************************************************   
  


"Cloud?" she murmured as he entered. She was still sitting in the straw where she had fallen, and her cheeks were streaked with dried tears. Yuffie was usually a very exuberant girl, but today she felt anything but happy. He crossed over to her, kneeling next to her in the straw. 

"Yuffie...I'm truly sorry," he said, his voice deep. She gazed at him, staring into his sapphire eyes. She felt a strange connection to him. She felt as if she could read his mind. Thus, she knew that he was lying. 

"No, you're not sorry." she whispered. He stared back into her jet black eyes, like globes of onyx. There was so much innocence in her gaze, but he could see that she felt the same as him. 

"You...meant it when you kissed me. I felt it. I...I wasn't lying to you," she said, meaning she hadn't been holding back her feelings when she kissed him back. He nodded. 

"You know...Tifa," he said, unable to explain. She shut her eyes, feeling pain. 

"I know. You need to sort out your feelings for her. And for me." she said. Cloud was only then aware of how much she had matured. 

"Yuffie...It's going to be difficult. If you want to just forget..then I'll stay out of your way..." he offered. She shook her head. 

"No. I'll wait for you. Decide, Cloud. It's your choice. I'll give you time." she said quietly. He smiled at her, taking her cold hand in his. 

"Yuffie, I'm not playing you," he told her truthfully. She looked up at him solemnly. 

"Cloud, you're playing yourself. I know what I'm getting into. Do you?" she asked him honestly. He looked away. 

"I...think so." he replied. 

Just then, the Highwind landed just outside Midgar.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Tifa saw him coming, and ran to him. She threw her arms around Cloud's neck, pressing herself against him. She was so glad he was back, so happy to have him with her. She stroked his hair as she laid her head against his chest, embracing him tightly. She breathed in the scent of him, reminding herself how lonely she had felt without him last night. 

Behind, Yuffie felt a sudden stab of jealousy as she watched how Tifa claimed Cloud for her own. Cloud himself had his arms around the slender woman, pulling Tifa closer to him. Yuffie turned away, and was met with Vincent's ruby eyes, gazing intelligently at her. She gave him a cold look, and looked down at the ground. She was surprised when he put a hand on her shoulder, and looked up, seeing compassion in his red eyes. The pair followed Cloud and Tifa into the Seventh Heaven, Vincent silently supporting Yuffie. 

Inside, the place looked fresh and clean. There was a vase in the window, but, as usual, there were no flowers gracing it. Flowers reminded everyone of Aeris, and the memory of her was still too painful for some. The four sat down at a table, Tifa hugging Yuffie, as the girl tried to squirm away. 

"Yuffie! You've got so tall!" said Tifa. Yuffie smiled weakly, and glanced at Cloud. He was staring at a point in the distance, trying to remain indifferent. Tifa let Yuffie sit down and smiled around at her three friends. Yuffie looked away.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"You must stay tonight. You can't fly all the way back to Wutai without rest!" Tifa exclaimed. Yuffie opened her mouth to protest, no way did she want to spend the night under the same roof as Cloud. But before she could object, Vincent spoke up. 

"Thank you, Tifa, we'd love to stay. If it is no trouble." he said graciously. Yuffie scowled at him, but he ignored the young Wutain girl. Yuffie turned away as Tifa explained to Vincent how it was no trouble at all, and besides, she'd appreciate the help in the bar. 

Yuffie walked away from the pair, and stepped out into the cool Midgar night air. It was dark, as always in Midgar. But tonight was different. At night, you could see the stars. The plate which had fallen long before had provided a window through with Yuffie could see into the universe. She sighed, her heart feeling strangely heavy as she looked up at the stars. She felt so insignificant, and utterly alone. 

She was the Lady of Wutai. Just as her father had surrounded himself with concubines, the Lady of Wutai was also expected to have an entourage of lovers. Never, ever was the Lord or Lady of Wutai lonely. They never married though, at least not in Yuffie's memories. But she was also the first Lady in over a hundred years. If a boy was born, any girl, regardless of age, gave up the rights to ruling Wutai. Yuffie had been lucky. 

Lucky, she thought wryly. Luck, that she and Cloud had shared a dream. Luck, that he couldn't make his mind up over whether to chose her, a mere girl, or Tifa, his wife, and a woman. In Yuffie's mind, it was clear who he would choose, even though it made her feel sad. 

Tifa...she was the lucky one. To have Cloud's love. 

Yuffie turned away from the stars, instead focussing on where she was. She had wandered away from the safety of the Seventh Heaven, and was now standing under a doorway to a caravan. Entering the shop, she realised it sold materia. Yuffie smiled as she went up to the counter, gazing at the green and yellow orbs of power in their velvet cases. She knew each one by heart, and knew that the materia here could not possibly compare to the materia she had got while on their travels. 

The man behind the counter eyed her suspiciously. Yuffie turned to leave, feeling better at the thought of all the materia she had stored back at her home. Materia always cheered her up. To Yuffie it was a symbol of power, and wealth. If that were true, she was one of the most powerful people in the world. 

Reluctantly, she headed back to the Seventh Heaven, feeling tired.   
  


*************************************************************************** 

Cloud lay awake next to Tifa. She was asleep, and had her arm across his chest, protectively. He sighed, and looked down at her as she slept, peacefully. She trusted him, he thought, she loved him. How could he do this to her? Yuffie....he couldn't explain the feelings he had had while in Wutai. Now he was with Tifa, he was reminded of what he had with his wife. Yuffie was his friends. She was much younger than him, and far less mature. He had taken advantage of her as well, he thought guiltily. 

Tifa shifted in his arms, and he smiled slightly at her. She made a little moaning noise in her sleep, and he stroked her hair, thinking how sweet she looked. Then she began to talk. Quietly at first, but he heard her clearly, and what she said made his blood freeze. 

"....Seph...iroth..." she murmured. Cloud stiffened as he lay there, his eyes wide open as he listened to her. 

"Seph...please...love you.." she said. Her voice...Cloud couldn't believe how she sounded. This was the way she talked to him when they were alone...when he was in her arms...how could she use the same tone on.... 

"Sephiroth!" she said, her voice louder, her tone sharper, but still seductive.Again, he recognised the tone, and felt shocked, as well as slightly disgusted. She stroked his chest, and he recoiled at the touch, knowing it was not him she was feeling. Cloud sat up, letting her fall back onto the bed. She didn't awaken, and he stared down at her sleeping form. 

"Tifa..." he whispered, sorrowfully. She was dreaming of another.   
  


just... like.... you...   
  


"What?" said Cloud sharply. He had heard anothers voice, but he and Tifa were alone in the room. He laid back down uneasily. That voice....sounded familiar. He looked down at Tifa, saw her mouth curled upwards in a smile. It made him shudder.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


That morning, so different from the morning in Wutai, Cloud and Tifa sat alone at the table, eating breakfast together. Cloud had remained quiet since last night. He was still trying to think about what this meant. Tifa...betrayal in a dream was the same as betrayal in the flesh. Cloud himself felt guilty though. She didn't know about his sin, even if he knew hers. 

"Tifa..." he said quietly. She looked up, and smiled at him, but it was automatic. She met his cold blue eyes, and frowned. 

"What is it Cloud?" she asked, irritated at his calm stare. He shut his eyes briefly before continuing. 

"Last night, you were talking in your sleep." he said, watching her reaction carefully. 

She drew in a deep breath, and turned away from him, pretending to be re-arranging glasses. 

"So?" she asked, her voice falsely calm. 

"You said someones name. Do you remember whose?" he asked her coldly. She shrugged. 

"How would I know? It was a dream." she said, her back to him. He sighed, and stood up. 

"I'm going out. I've heard about a job which needs doing. I might not be back til late," he said, collecting the Ultima Weapon from where it lay near it's case. Tifa turned to face him. 

"I wish you would give up this lifestyle. Don't you want to settle down properly? Being a mercenary prevents that. You could get yourself killed, arrested," she said, a pleading note in her voice. Cloud looked into her soft brown eyes and relented. 

"I.....I'll think about it." he said, turning away from her. Tifa watched as he walked out, the sword on his back. She sighed, and crouched down behind the bar, pulling out various bottles. 

Suddenly, her legs collapsed beneath her. She let out a small cry of pain as she hit the floor, a bottle smashing beneath her arm. Her blood mixed with liquor as she lay on the floor, trying to stretch her legs from under her. "Cloud....Seph," she whispered, as she blacked out.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


The lights in the hospital were too bright. Fluorescent tubes of light shone their harsh beams onto Cloud and Barret as they sat outside the small room. The artificial light made Cloud look pale and ill, turning his blonde hair into a mass of greenish-yellow spikes. He was worried, and longed for time to speed up so he would know what was wrong with Tifa. Barret had found her on the floor of the Seventh Heaven, bleeding from several deep cuts to her wrist and arm. They said it was from where she had fallen on a bottle, but Cloud couldn't see why she would have fallen. 

He put his head in his hands as he thought about her, wishing desperately that she would be okay. He had no idea what could be wrong with her, she had been in perfect health when he left her. The he remembered the young doctors words. The one Cloud had punched. 

He had come up to Cloud when he had first got to the hospital. Cloud had been worried sick, and was yelling at the receptionist for information on Tifa. The young doctor had walked up to him, explaining that he was the one treating his wife. Cloud had begged him to tell him what was wrong with her, but the doctor had looked at him coldly. The he had accused Cloud of beating her up. Not in those words, but as good as. 

Cloud had felt a cold rage sweep over him. Usually he was able to restrain himself well, but the added factor of being terrified for Tifa made him act rashly. He had punched the doctor then and there, screaming at him that he would never hurt Tifa. Because of his anger, Cloud partially missed the doctor, instead hitting his right ear. Otherwise, the other man would most likely be unconscious. 

Sighing, Cloud regretted his actions, even if the little prick had deserved it. Tifa....he hoped she was alright. No-one had told him what was wrong with her, although they had stopped accusing him of being the cause of her injuries. Looking to Barret, he saw the older man was asleep. Cloud couldn't sleep if he wanted to, he was too worried. 

Opposite the two, a door opened. Automatically, Cloud stood. A young female doctor came out of the room, carrying a clipboard. She had blonde curly hair, and startling green eyes. She looked sympathetically at Cloud as she walked towards him. 

"Mr Strife?" she asked gently. He nodded, unable to speak. She looked down as she spoke to him. 

"Your wife's condition is stable. She's going to be fine." Dr Celiera told him. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, and looked beyond the doctor to the door to Tifa's room. 

"Can I see her? Is she awake?" he asked. The doctor nodded. 

"She is still asleep, we gave her a mild sedative, but you can sit with her. Mr Strife..." she began, not sure how to carry on. She thought he looked like a scared child standing in front of her, with his wide blue eyes. They showed the pain and anguish he was feeling, and she didn't want to make it worse. 

"Mr Strife, were you aware that your wife was pregnant?" she asked him finally. Cloud's eyes widened further as he heard this, and stared at the doctor as if she had kicked him. 

"Wha...she..." he shook his head. How could Tifa be pregnant? 

"There must be some mistake," he said, frowning. The doctor shook her head. 

"We took several tests. I'd say she's about three months pregnant." Dr. Celiera told him. Cloud walked past the doctor, trying to let the news sink in. He couldn't believe it. There must be a mistake. A cold, empty feeling began to creep over him, and he whirled around to face the doctor. 

"What did you just say....three..." 

"Three months. At least." she said with a smile, assuming he thought it was good news. 

Cloud swallowed hard, and pushed open the door to Tifa's room. He gazed at her for a second, his eyes moving from her face to her stomach. Three months. 

"Tifa....how can this be....?" he asked her, his voice almost inaudible. The sleeping Tifa didn't reply. Three months ago he had been killing the last of the weapons with Vincent and Cid. Three months ago Tifa had been in Nibelheim, with the others, investigating the Shinra mansion. 

"Whose it is Tifa?" he asked her quietly, sitting beside her. The betrayal hurt, more than he could ever have imagined. He found his voice go cold as he spoke to the unconscious woman, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know. 

Cloud sat there, in the dimly lit room, staring at Tifa. He forced himself to stop thinking about it, made his mind a total blank. 

He spent the whole night by her side, staring into her face.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"Red!" squealed Yuffie, flinging her arms around the beast. Red XIII licked her affectionately as the girl nearly choked him. 

"Hi, Yuffie." he said. She pulled away, and grinned at him. "You look well," he complimented her. Yuffie smiled, and stroked his mane absently. 

"I am. I'm the new Lady of Wutai." she said with pride. Red raised an eyebrow. 

"Yuffie and responsibility? Why do I not think these things belong in the same sentence?" he teased her. She gave him a sarcastic smile, and sat down beside him at the Cosmo Candle. 

"It is a responsibility. I means I can't get caught doing anything I shouldn't." she said with a wicked grin. 

"I'm sure you're used to that." he replied. The held up a mythril bracelet, and showed it to him. Surprisingly, the materia slots were empty. 

"What is it?" he asked her, examining it with his one good eye. She sighed, slipping it onto her own wrist. 

"It's the Cala." she told him. He nodded gravely. 

"Given to each Lord or Lady, I assume," he said. She nodded. 

"Yes. It's my personal one. My father had it made for me a few months ago. Look...a huge number of materia slots. He knew me well," she said sadly. He smiled at her to cheer her up. 

"Why aren't they full? You have more materia than any of us," he reminded her. She grinned back. 

"Yeah...but this is too precious to wear everyday. I only wear it for those boring tea ceremonies." she said, rolling her eyes at him. He laughed, although it sounded more like a growl. 

"Have you...met anyone yet?" Red asked her casually. Yuffie's smile immediately dropped, and a shadow passed across her face. He noted all this. 

"No...well, thats really why I am here. I need some time....and peace," she said. Red got the hint, and didn't ask her anymore about it. Eventually she spoke again. 

"He...it was a problem, Red. Someone I could never have." she said with a sigh. Red was mildly surprised. He knew that as the Lady of Wutai, no-one was above her, and most of the men in her kingdom would be queuing up for her." 

"He wasn't from Wutai?" Red prompted her. Yuffie shook her head. 

"No. But...if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it." she said quietly. He nodded, and walked away from her slowly, ensuring she could catch up if she wished. She didn't, but remained at the Candle, staring into the flames.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


When Tifa woke up, she was surprised to see she was not in her own room, or in her own bed. 

She panicked, wondering where she was, until she saw Cloud. 

"Where am I!" she asked him, her voice a croak. He looked at her stonily. She felt afraid. 

"Hospital." he said. His voice was cold, and she wondered why. He looked as if he hadn't slept, his eyes had dark circles under them and his clothes were the same from yesterday. 

"Why? What am I doing here?" she asked him, scared. He gazed into her eyes, and she felt uncomfortable. 

"You fell, yesterday. Barret found you. You'd lost a lot of blood." he told her. His eyes softened, and he looked down. "Tifa, why didn't you tell me." he asked. 

His voice wasn't hard anymore, he seemed sad. She had no idea what he was talking about. 

"What?" she asked him, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. He looked up again, and she saw confusion in his blue eyes. He swallowed, and looked away. 

"That there was someone else." he said harshly. She gasped. 

"What?! Cloud, what are you talking about?" she said. But she felt guilty, all the same, thinking of Sephiroth. She wasn't able to look at him. 

He stood up. "Don't lie to me Tifa," he said coldly. She clutched at the sheets, biting her lip. 

"I'm not lying. What makes you think..." she began, her voice rising, afraid of what he knew. 

"You're pregnant, Tifa. I think it's pretty obvious the child isn't mine," he said, his voice harsh. He wasn't able to look at her, but if he had he would have seen how confused she was. 

"I...can't be..." she said, not talking to him, but more to herself. He turned to face her, his eyes flashing angrily. 

"That's what I said. But the doctor's did three damn tests!" he yelled at her, hitting the wall in his anger. She began to cry quietly, and her brought his hands up to hide his face. 

"Cloud....it's not true..." she sobbed. He couldn't bear to look at her. 

"Tifa," he said quietly. "Just tell me. Then I can leave, move out of the Seventh Heaven and you and him can be together. I don't care about anything else, just tell me who he is," Cloud said. Tifa gasped in despair, choking back tears. 

"It's not true! I am not pregnant! Cloud, you're the only one..." 

"Stop it Tifa! No more lies!" he shouted. 

"I'M NOT LYING!" Tifa screamed back. Just then the door opened, and a scared-looking nurse entered. 

"Um...is everything alright?" she asked, looking at the sobbing Tifa and the shaking Cloud. 

Cloud dropped his hands from his face and turned to look at the nurse. 

"I'm just leaving." he said bitterly, striding towards the door. 

"No! Don't go, Cloud, I swear, it's not true..." Tifa begged him, her voice almost a shriek. He ignored her, and slammed the door as he left. Tifa was shocked. He was leaving her. 

"What...what happened yesterday?" Tifa asked the nurse when she was able to speak in a normal voice again. The young nurse stepped forward. 

"You were brought in with several deep slashes on your arm. You'd lost a lot of blood, and was unconscious. We thought you'd been attacked. Can you tell us what happened?" the nurse asked. She was certain Tifa had been beaten by her husband, and after the display of temper she had just walked in on, there was no doubt left in her mind. Tifa laid back on the pillows, and sighed. 

"I fell. I had been carrying a bottle of wine. It must have smashed under me." she said weakly. The nurse nodded, but looked sceptical. 

"Was your husband there?" she asked. Tifa noticed the sharp tone in her voice. 

"You...you think Cloud did this?" she asked incredulously. The nurse shrugged, giving Tifa a sympathetic look. 

"You don't have to protect him." she said. Tifa gasped. 

"No! He would never! I told you what happened, I fell," she said. The nurse didn't react, instead checking the monitor Tifa was connected to. Tifa bit her lip. 

"Am I...was what he said true?" she asked, her voice a whisper. The nurse looked confused. Tifa asked again. 

"Am I pregnant?" she asked. The nurse smiled. 

"Yes. Three months." she said warmly. Tifa let out a cry of disbelief, and buried her face in her hands. The nurse looked worried. 

"Aren't you happy? I assume your husband isn't pleased." the nurse said sympathetically. Tifa laughed bitterly. 

"We've only been together for a month." she said coldly. The nurse nodded, understanding.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Cloud felt like fighting. Barret stepped back when he saw the young man leave Tifa's room,as Cloud looked furious. 

"What's up?" he asked, worried for Tifa. Cloud looked at him coldly. Barret was confused. 

"She gonna be awright?" he said. Cloud nodded slowly. 

"Yes. I'm sure she'll be fine." he said, his voice thick with sarcasm, which Barret didn't miss. 

"What's wrong wit' the girl?" he asked. Cloud sat down, shutting his eyes. 

"Barret, when you were in Nibelheim, did Tifa meet up with anyone you didn't know? Anyone I didn't know?" he asked. Barret shook his head. 

"Nah. She was busy, like the rest o' us." he said. Cloud swallowed hard. 

"Are you sure? No-one Tifa seemed close to?" he asked. Barret shook his head again. 

"Whatcha getting at, Cloud?" he said. Cloud stood up. 

"Tifa's pregnant." he said in a flat voice. 

"That's great...isn't it?" said Barret. Cloud turned to face him, a look of anger on his face. 

"No it damn well isn't Barret! She's three months pregnant!" he said viciously. Barret went over to him. 

"Cloud...it can't be true! Tifa...she's not some kind o'..." 

"Well, she's proved us wrong, hasn't she," said Cloud spitefully. He turned, and began walking quickly down the corridor.   
  


Barret followed, calling for Cloud to wait. Cloud didn't slow down. Eventually he stopped in the car park of the hospital. 

"Cloud! You're not gonna jes leave her there, are ya?" he asked. Cloud sighed. 

"I need to think. I can't handle this right now. You...you stay with her. Make sure she finds whoever's baby this is. Make sure he takes care of her." Cloud said. Barret could see he was hurt deeply. Angrily, Cloud removed the leather glove on his left hand. Pulling off the thick gold ring, he threw it on the ground at Barret's feet. 

"Give it back to her. I don't need it." he said, before turning away.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Barret stood there, staring at the retreating figure of his friend. He had never ever seen Cloud that angry before. And he had good reason to. Barret stooped, picking up the heavy gold ring which had only been worn for four weeks. Only four weeks. It was sad, everyone thought Cloud and Tifa would be together forever. 

Holding the ring he turned and walked slowly back to Tifa's room, to break the news to her as best he could without upsetting her further.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie stared into the orange flames, the glow flickering over her face, making her eyes glint unnaturally. Red watched her from afar, wondering what could have happened to turn the exuberant girl into this deep-thinking woman he was faced with now. The change was not one he approved off, he missed the old Yuffie, the one who always wore too little clothing, who stole whatever she could, whenever she could, the one who teased him unmercifully. 

"Where's that kleptomaniac we all know and love?" he murmured to himself, watching her. He was concerned. He wondered who this man was she had hinted at. Maybe he was married, and that was why she couldn't have him. But he didn't see Yuffie as going for middle aged men, she was far too free-spirited. Red had no idea how close he was to the truth. 

He frowned as he saw a tear make its way down her smooth cheek, and saw her wipe it away angrily, She drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she hid her face. Red fought the urge to run to her, instead he studied her, for any hint as to what was going on. Her blonde hair shone in the light of the fire, and he smiled despite himself. She had always been dark haired before, he had no idea she was really a blonde. 

He crouched further behind the rock as she stood up, rubbing her eyes with both hands. Yuffie immediately saw him though. 

"What are you doing? Watching me?" she asked wearily, a smile on her face. He came out into the open, putting his head on one side. 

"Yes. I'm worried about you." he replied honestly. She shrugged. 

"I'm fine. Just tired. Red, you know I'd tell you if I could...but I don't exactly know what's going on myself." she told him. 

"Alright Yuffie. Take care, alright." he said gently. She nodded, and hugged him, burying her hands in his thick fur. He was surprised at the show of affection, although Yuffie was exuberant, she was rarely sincere. 

"It's okay," he told her, as she began to cry.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"Tifa," said Barret as he opened the door. His friend was sitting up in the bed, staring out the window. It was raining outside, and the glass was blurred. She looked pale, and Barret could tell she had been crying, even though she was calm now. She didn't look at him. 

"I guess he told you." said Tifa. Barret took a few steps towards her. 

"Yes. He's very upset." said Barret. Tifa nodded, and looked at him. 

"I didn't cheat on him." she said. Barret couldn't look her in the eye. 

"Hell, Tifa, y'know..yo can tell me..." he said awkwardly. Tifa sighed. 

"I didn't sleep with anyone else! You should know! You were there with me in Nibelheim!" she said, raising her voice. 

"Tifa...what other way is there?" he said, exasperated. She put her hand over her eyes. 

"I...don't know." she said, feeling terrified.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Tifa leant against him as they entered the small surgery in the slums. It was smaller than the other hospital, but it was where Barret brought Marlene when she was sick, and was a reliable place. The receptionist at the desk greeted them with a nod. 

"I need to see a doctor. I think my friend is pregnant...we wanna make sure." he said. The receptionist smiled, and pressed a button on the desk. 

"We're not all that busy today. You'll probably be seen in about half an hour." she said warmly. Barret and Tifa sat down. She was out of breath, as she really hadn't been ready to leave the other hospital. Eventually a small door opened, and a male doctor came out. 

"Miss Lockhart?" he said. Tifa corrected him. 

"Mrs Strife." she said, standing up.Barret glanced at her, not having the heart to tell her Cloud had given her back his ring. 

The doctor nodded in apology, and looked at Barret. 

"Mr Wallace! Is Marlene well?" he asked warmly. Barret nodded, and looked at Tifa. The doctor took the hint, and ushered the two into the clinic. 

Sitting down, Tifa explained the situation. The doctor looked grave. 

"I don't see how they could make a mistake, but I'll certainly run tests for you." he said. Tifa smiled gratefully. The doctor continued. "And as you are three months pregnant, we can also run an ultrasound. That way you can see for yourself." he said. Tifa nodded, relieved that finally this could be cleared up. 

"I'll need to take some of your blood." the doctor said, picking up a syringe. Tifa bit her lip, and rolled up her sleeve. She looked away as the doctor took the blood, wincing as she felt the needle pierce her skin. 

"There..." said the doctor, rubbing Tifa's arm with a piece of gauze. He turned, and went into the next room, leaving Barret and Tifa alone. Tifa smiled at Barret weakly. 

"We can...trust him," she said softly. Barret nodded. 

"He has no reason to lie to us." he said, but then, neither did the other hospital. Tifa nodded, and looked down at her own stomach. She was alarmed to see there was a very slight bulge, as if she was indeed pregnant. She breathed in sharply as she felt a stab of pain, trying to ignore it. She put a hand over her stomach, willing the swelling to go down.   
  


The doctor re-entered the room. 

"You are pregnant." he said. Tifa frowned. 

"I can't be! You don't understand...." she said in despair. The doctor held up his hand. 

"It doesn't necessarily mean you are months pregnant. You could be only days gone." he told her. Tifa breathed out slowly, feeling her muscles in her stomach clench. The doctor appeared to notice her discomfort. 

"Are you in pain?" he asked her. She shook her head. 

"No. Can you do an ultra sound to check?" she asked. 

"Yes. I was going to suggest it. Please follow me," he said, leading Tifa alone into the next room. She lay on the padded table and removed her skirt as the doctor told her. He put a sheet over her, and switched on a monitor. 

"This is cold," he warned her, putting a green gel onto her bare stomach. She gasped as the cold gel touched her. The doctor then picked up something which looked like a microphone, and passed it over her stomach, pressing down gently. He shook his head as he looked at the monitor. 

"What is it?" Tifa asked nervously. 

"Well, there was a mistake," he told her.He looked back at her. "You are at least five months pregnant." he told her. The words hit Tifa hard. 

"No...." she moaned, placing her hands over the bulge in her stomach, ignoring the gel which stuck to her. 

"Do you want to know what sex the baby is?" he asked her. 

"I don't care," she said, her voice trembling as she tried not to cry. 

"It's a boy," he told her. Tifa sobbed loudly. Barret came running in. 

"What's goin' on!" he demanded, glancing at the doctor, then staring at Tifa as she sobbed. The prominent bulge in her stomach didn't go unnoticed either. 

"Your friend is five months pregnant." the doctor told Barret. He looked at Tifa. Five months ago...that had been just after they had killed Sephiroth. Tifa and Cloud definitely weren't together then. 

"What have you done," he asked her softly. Tifa was unable to reply, she just sobbed.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Cloud stood there looking at the floor. It had been cleaned, but was still stained faintly red with Tifa's blood. He sat down heavily in one of the chairs, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He had decided to stay, until he was certain she was ok. However angry he was, he couldn't leave her if she was pregnant. 

Just then, the door opened, Cloud looked up in surprise as Barret walked in, supporting a very pale Tifa. Cloud got to his feet in shock, staring at Tifa. She looked really ill. 

"Cloud," she moaned as she saw him. He didn't react immediately, but stared at her. 

"What's wrong with her," he asked Barret. Barret grunted. 

"She...ah...I think Tifa you talk to you." he said, as Tifa sat in one of the chairs, facing Cloud. 

Cloud went over to her, sitting opposite her. She searched his eyes, trying to find out what he was thinking. His blue eyes looked softer than before, more sympathetic. 

"Cloud, I...went to another doctor. You must believe me, something horrible is going on. I have never cheated on you," she said, imploring him to believe her with her eyes. He looked down as she continued. 

"He told me I was pregnant too. But five months." she said. Cloud's head shot up as he stared at her in amazement. 

"Five months?!!" he said in astonishment. Tifa nodded, touching one of his gloved hands gently. 

"Yes. But at the other hospital they said only three. And then there is this," she said, standing up. She pulled back the loose t-shirt, and Cloud stared at her stomach. There was a definite bulge. 

"That wasn't there yesterday." she said quietly. Cloud nodded, and put a hand on Tifa's shoulder. 

"Tifa.." he said, not knowing what to say. Five months made more sense, even if it didn't to Barret. Five months made a hell of a lot more sense. 

"I heard you." he whispered to her. She looked at him with frightened eyes. 

"You called his name." he continued. Tifa's breathing got faster, but she didn't say anything. 

"You were dreaming of him, of..." 

"Cloud, no..." she begged. He let his hand drop from her shoulder, and turned away. 

"He was still alive five months ago." he said. Tifa looked worried. 

"Cloud, I never...." she began, but she knew it was a lie. She had slept with him. In a dream. She knew that wasn't the same, but she still felt guilty. 

"It was only a dream," she murmured. Cloud looked at her. 

"Even in a dream, it's still betrayal." he said coldly. Tifa sighed. 

"You can't mean that." 

"It doesn't change anything, does it? You're still pregnant, and it still isn't mine. You should have told me. I wouldn't have judged you badly." he said, knowing what he said wasn't strictly true. If she had told him she had slept with Sephiroth, he would probably have been shocked, and disappointed. 

Cloud turned away from her. He had made his decision. 

"Tifa, I can't stay here. I don't want to be here anymore," he said flatly. She made no noise, so he continued. 

"I'll continue to support you, if you want. And I'll be here for you if you need me. But I don't love you." he said. He felt a lump in his throat, and was unable to look at her. 

"I've got someone else." he finally told her. He heard a gasp from behind, but walked out the door before she could question him further.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Red watched the arrival of the golden chocobo, feeling a strange tension in the air. The rider was wearing a black cloak, so he couldn't see who it was, but he guessed it was Cloud. No-one else had such a spectacular animal. Chile, the female gold chocobo, was a perfect specimen. Red could recognise her from a mile off. 

He bounded down the side of the cliff in order to reach Cloud, stopping at the entrance to Cosmo Canyon. "Cloud!" he called, his tail swaying to steady himself as he perched on the steps. Cloud walked towards him. Unsmiling. Red was mildly surprised. 

"How are you?" Red asked as Cloud drew level. 

"Fine. Is Yuffie still here?" he asked. Red nodded. 

"Yes. She's at the Candle." he said. Cloud followed him as he led the way. Red was beginning to see what was going on. It was becoming clearer now, but still hard to believe. He watched silently as Yuffie stood to meet Cloud, neither speaking.   
  


Cloud stepped towards her, and pulling her closer to him, kissed her deeply. Yuffie kissed him back, releasing all the tension she had felt the past few days. She put her arm around him, pulling him tightly towards her, her other hand on the back of his neck. She was crying, she didn't know whether it was from happiness, relief or shock. When he felt her tears on his cheeks, Cloud drew away, wiping her cheekbone with his thumb. 

"Yuffie...I've made my choice," he said quietly. She nodded, and put her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, her tears soaking through his shirt.   
  


Red watched the exchange in amazement. This was totally unexpected...the last he heard, Cloud was married to Tifa. What had possibly gone so wrong between them to drive him to Yuffie? 

He moved away, walking back to his house, deep in thought.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"Cloud..." she whispered. He touched her hair lightly, rubbing her bare shoulder as they stood there, bathed in firelight. He sighed, and released her. 

"Yuffie...I decided this morning...I can't go on with Tifa. I don't love her, and she's betrayed me." he said. The words still stung him, as did the memory of that morning and last night, but she needed to know. Yuffie looked incredulous. 

"What? Tifa...had someone else?" she asked. Cloud nodded. 

"She's pregnant." he told her. Yuffie sat down on the flat rock again. 

"And it isn't your child." she said quietly. Cloud sat beside her. 

"No. It's impossible. She's five months pregnant." he told her, a trace of bitterness in his voice. 

"But that would mean..." 

"I think I know whose baby it is. It sounds crazy...but.." he shook his head. "The more I think about it...the less likely it is, I mean, Tifa hated him. Didn't she?" Yuffie leant her head against his shoulder. 

"Who?" she asked. Cloud sighed. 

"Sephiroth."   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Tifa felt lonelier than she had ever felt before. Cloud was gone, Barret had gone, and the dreams wouldn't come. She was completely be herself. 

She had an argument with Barret earlier that day, over Cloud. He still didn't realise what was going on, or whose this baby was, but it was something Tifa could not explain to him. She couldn't even explain it to herself. What she had told Cloud was true, she hadn't slept with anyone five months ago. Before Cloud, she hadn't had a boyfriend for almost two years, much less slept around. She hadn't had the strength to act indignant when he accused her of it, because some part of her knew it was true 

"Seph...." she whispered to the dark room. She was lying on her bed, too tired to undress, willing herself to sleep so she could dream of him. It made losing Cloud so much easier to bear. She sighed, covering her eyes with the back of her hand as she tried to sleep. 

Eventually, she found herself with him again.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"Sephiroth!" Tifa called, happily. The silver-haired man turned, the long tresses shimmering in the sunlight over the meadow. His large green eyes shone as he stepped towards her, taking her in his arms and kissing her lightly. 

"You have been brave," he told her, pushing the hair back from her face. She smiled at him, resting her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her, gently leading her to the edge of a stream which ran through the flower-filled meadow. 

"You are going to have a son. My son." he told her softly, taking her hand. Tifa sat by the edge of the stream. She put one hand over her swollen stomach. 

"So it is yours." she said quietly. It was a relief to know. Sephiroth nodded, and she turned to him, wrapping both arms around his neck. 

"Please...can't I stay here with you? I don't want to go back." she said, her brown eyes filling with tears. A breeze sprung up around them, blowing Sephiroth silver hair around Tifa's shoulders like a cape, enveloping both of them. 

"No...you must go back..." he said. She gazed into his Mako eyes, knowing she couldn't stay. He helped her to her feet. 

"Go back. It's time." he said, a slight smile on his face.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


A scream rent the still air of the Seventh Heaven, waking Marlene. The little girl, who was now five, ran into Tifa's bedroom, where the noise was coming from. She stood in the door way, in shock as she saw her friend staring down at the pool of blood between her legs. Tifa looked up at Marlene, a terrified look in her eyes. 

"Marlene....get help," she said, breathless. Marlene couldn't move, and stared, her eyes wide in horror as another contraction shot through Tifa. Tifa cried out in pain again, and the little girl turned and ran.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


By the time Marlene returned with Syia, one of the other barmaids, Tifa was sitting with a baby in her arms. She smiled as the two burst into her bedroom. Syia looked in shock at the blood and gore staining the sheets, and covering Tifa's lower body. 

"Tifa....are you ok?" Marlene asked her tentatively. Tifa nodded, and looked down at her baby with a smile. Syia took a step towards them. 

"Tifa...I didn't even know you were pregnant..." she said, confused. Tifa smiled. 

"I didn't know myself until this morning. She almost laughed at the look of disbelief on Syia's face. Tifa sighed. 

"I'm...really tired. Please, could you help me?" she asked Syia, looking down at the rumpled blood-stained sheets she was lying in. Syia nodded, and helped Tifa sit up. The baby gurgled, and Syia stared at it in wonder. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. Tifa smiled. 

"A little boy." she answered. She passed the baby to Marlene, who was waiting expectantly. Marlene turned her nose up at the little thing. 

"It's dirty," she said. Tifa laughed weakly. 

"I haven't had a chance to wash him yet," she said. Marlene looked down at the tiny bundle. 

"What's he called?" she asked. The smile left Tifa's face. 

"I...haven't decided yet. I was hoping Cloud would...." she trailed off. Getting up off the bed, Tifa gripped the back of a chair near the bed as she felt faint. Syia, who was busy collecting the sheets didn't notice as Tifa collapsed in the chair. 

"Syia...just leave them in the corner. I'll wash them later," she said weakly. Syia shook her head. 

"You're too weak. I'll do it. I don't mind." she said, going to the cupboard to get fresh sheets. Tifa watched the blonde woman with a smile. Syia was younger than Tifa, and the two women had been friends ever since Tifa opened the Seventh Heaven . Marlene handed the baby back to Tifa, and ran into the bathroom to fetch some water. 

"Here. Now you can clean him." she said simply as she put the bowl of water and the cloth next to Tifa. Tifa wiped gently at her baby's face, gazing lovingly into it. He looked so innocent, the wisps of fine dark hair on the baby's head the same colour as Tifa's own. She hadn't seen what colour it's eyes were yet, but she knew. They would be green. Glowing green with Mako energy. Just like his. 

Tifa sighed as she cleaned the last of the blood off her child, wishing Cloud was there. She had always thought that at the birth of her first child her husband would be there, holding her hand, comforting her. But instead, her barmaid was cleaning up the sheets, her friends little girl was mopping the floor, and Tifa was alone with her baby.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie smiled at Cloud as he turned and left her standing by the fire to go check on Chile. She sighed happily, picking up and dusting off her shuriken. Red walked steadily towards her, his long flame-tipped tail swaying. 

"Yuffie," he said in a low voice. She turned and looked at him, a slightly guilty look on her face. 

"Uh huh..?" she said, unable to meet his gaze. 

"What are you doing?" he asked her softly. She shrugged, taking several orbs of materia out of the Shuriken and playing with them, stroking the glowing orbs of power. 

"I don't know what you mean." she said innocently. 

"Don't play games with me Yuffie." he growled softly. She sighed, exasperated and turned to face him, clutching the materia in one hand. 

"What? I'm having an affair with Cloud. Happy? I've admitted it." she said loudly, throwing a Command materia up in the air, catching the golden sphere before it fell into the flames of the Candle. Red clicked his tongue in disgust. 

"Yuffie...I can't believe you are doing this. You'll only get hurt. He's married..." 

"I know! Don't you think I've thought this through?" 

"No, I don't. You can't have, otherwise you wouldn't be carrying on like this." he said bitterly. Yuffie turned away, annoyed. 

"It's none of your business." she retorted. He sighed, and walked up to her, nudging her hand with his nose. She snatched her hand away, but he could sense she was upset. 

"Yuffie....please, I'm just worried about you. Cloud can look after himself...but your different." he told her. 

"Are you saying I'm helpless, that I can't look after myself?" she yelled, but there was no real anger in her voice. 

"Just be careful. Make sure he doesn't hurt you." Red said to her. Yuffie turned around with a weak smile. 

"This is Cloud were talking about, remember? The one who saved the world, the person who rescued us on numerous occasions, the person who is our leader," 

"The person who married Tifa." he reminded her gently. She sighed. 

"Has he left Tifa?" Red asked. Yuffie looked at him, putting her hand on his mane. 

"Tifa...she's pregnant." Yuffie said. She felt guilty for some reason, because privately she thought Cloud should not have left her knowing that. Red seemed to share her secret opinion. 

"And he still left her? Knowing that?" he asked, a hint of coldness in his voice. Yuffie swallowed. 

"The baby...it isn't his. Tifa's five months pregnant." she said. Red frowned. 

"Then....we were..." 

"Fighting Sephiroth." she said with a nod. Red sat next to her. 

"So whose is it?" he asked her quietly. Yuffie shook her head. 

"I have no idea." she lied. 

***************************************************************************   
  


The PHS rang loudly. Cloud ignored it, rolling over in the comfortable bed, just wanting to stay asleep. It rang insistently, and eventually he could ignore it no longer. 

"What?" he said sleepily into the phone. A slightly surprised female voice replied. 

"Hello? Is that Cloud Strife?" she asked. Her voice was soft, and one Cloud couldn't quite place. He frowned against the sunlight coming in through the small window. 

"Yeah. Who is this?" he asked, blinking his azure eyes. 

"This is Syia. Cloud, it's about Tifa." she said. Cloud sat up straight in bed, wide awake now. He felt worried, even though he had admitted he didn't love Tifa, he still had feelings for her. 

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Syia paused. 

"Cloud...she's had the baby. You should get here right away." Syia said, and hung up the phone. 

Cloud got out of the bed, and sighed. Leaving Cosmo Canyon so soon was not what he had planned. He had wanted to talk with Yuffie...define their relationship. What would she think of him running off back to Tifa? 

He got dressed, putting the Ultima Weapon on his back in it's sheath. Putting on the black leather gloves, he sighed as he noticed the bare left hand ring finger. He would check Tifa was okay, that she was well, and then he would go. But he had to make sure. She was, after all, his friend. 

Somehow, the words sounded hollow.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie smiled weakly as he explained to her. She patted his arm, telling him he had to go, and that she'd wait for him, again. Always waiting, she thought with a trace of bitterness. Well, at least last time he came. Which was more than she had dared hope for. 

"Take care," she said to him as he turned to leave, getting on the back of the chocobo. He was wearing a hooded black cape, to protect him from the harsh desert weather. Suddenly, she felt her heart skip a beat, and without thinking, she called after him. 

"Cloud! Wait!" she cried. He turned Chile around, and the chocobo trotted back up to the steps of the canyon, which Yuffie had just ran down. He looked at her inquisitively. 

"What is it?" he asked her. She was out of breath. 

"Take...me with..you.." she gasped. He opened his mouth slightly, but didn't say anything. She pleaded with him with her eyes, and he got off the chocobo with a sigh. 

"Come on then," he said, helping her up on to the bird. He got on behind he, and wrapping the cape around both of them, they set off at a breakneck speed across the mountains and desert. 

Towards Midgar, and Tifa.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Outside the Seventh Heaven, a drunk beat on the shut doors, begging to be let in, then switching tactics, deciding that by hurling obscenities and abuse at the doors would make them open. Inside, Tifa sat listening, rocking the baby as it cried. She had been a little angry at Syia when she told Tifa she had called Cloud that morning, but she was glad he was on his way. Maybe once he saw their baby he would change his mind. 

She looked down at the baby as he stopped crying, instead making gurgling noises. His eyes were open, and as Tifa had guessed, they were pale green, and shone with unnatural brightness. But they were beautiful, like the rest of the baby. And like the babys father. Tifa shifted the baby to her other arm. He was heavy, and was much larger than that morning. As when she was pregnant, the child seemed to grow at a far more accelerated rate to normal children. But she didn't care. She loved her son. 

Tifa went to the window, adjusting the blind to look out into the city. It was dark, and all she could see in the window was her own reflection as she held her baby. She almost expected to see him standing behind her, but he wasn't. She didn't know whether she was disappointed or not, or even if she did want him to be there. Her aching heart told her the answer: Tifa needed him with her. 

She went back to the armchair near the bed, sitting in it with her baby, which was now quiet, asleep. She wondered why he hadn't come yet, why he hadn't been to see his son. Maybe...when she was dreaming he would come and visit her. Maybe he would name the baby for her.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Cloud tied the chocobo to a tree stump just outside Midgar. He held out his hand to Yuffie to help her off the back of Chile, but instead she leapt down with an acrobatic twist and grinned at him. He smiled back, and the two of them began to walk towards Midgar. It was nighttime, and he could see the shapes of monsters roaming in the distance. Turning, he cast three Wall spells around Chile, and continued walking. Chocobo's could put up one hell of a fight when they were in danger, but he didn't want to take the chance. 

"I am sooo tired," said Yuffie conversationally as they walked. Cloud nodded. They had been travelling most of the day, and had both woken up early that morning. He noticed Yuffie shivering, and was concerned. 

"Are you cold?" he asked her. She nodded, and he wasn't surprised. As usual, Yuffie was wearing an insanely small amount of clothes, but she never seemed to feel the cold. He removed the thick black cape and put it around her bare shoulders. 

"Better?" he asked. She nodded, and smiled. 

"Thanks." she said as they neared the city entrance. Cloud paid the toll for entering the city, and the two got onto a nearby train headed for neo-sector seven. 

"We're almost there," Cloud said to Yuffie. She made no reply, instead putting her head against his shoulder and shutting her eyes, soothed by the rocking of the train. He sighed, and tucked the cape in around her, wondering what he was going to say to Tifa.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"I haven't named him yet," Tifa said with a wide smile, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at Sephiroth. He smiled at her, the faintly disturbing smile which she had never seen while he was alive. 

"He's perfect," Sephiroth said, taking the baby from her arms. She smiled as he held his son, their identical eyes both glowing green. 

"What shall we call him?" asked Tifa, touching Sephiroth's arm affectionately. He looked up at her with a smile. 

"What about after my best friend. A guy named Zack. I unfortunately killed him, but I was insane then. This would be like paying him back." said Sephiroth. Tifa thought she saw sadness in his mako eyes. 

"Of course. It's the perfect name." she said quietly. Sephiroth gave baby Zack back to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She put her head back against him, leaning against him for support. 

"I wish you would come back with me." she said. He kissed her cheek. 

"I can't. Not now. But soon.You wont be alone for much longer, Tifa. My love." he said. Tifa shivered, and felt the familiar tugging sensation which meant the dream was coming to an end. 

"No...I want to stay...." she whispered, but he faded away, his long silver hair flowing behind him. 

"No...Seph...don't go..." she cried, waking suddenly. 

She opened her eyes, to see Cloud and Yuffie staring at her. Cloud had a look of disgust on his face, but he didn't say anything. 

"'Seph don't go' Tifa, what were you thinking?" said Yuffie sarcastically. Tifa looked at her worriedly, then turned back to Cloud. 

"You're here..." she whispered. He nodded. 

"Where is the baby?" he asked her. She flinched at the coldness in his voice, but led him and Yuffie into the other room. It still hadn't crossed her mind to ask why Yuffie was there. 

Tifa smiled as she leant over the white cot, salvaged from Marlene's room, and pulled back the woollen blanket which covered the sleeping baby. Cloud looked at the baby. He felt horribly guilty, leaving Tifa all alone with a small child. 

"Tifa..it's beautiful." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. She nodded, fighting inexplicable tears, and lifted the sleeping baby gently. 

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked Cloud, her pretty brown eyes searching his. He nodded, and held out his arms. Tifa put the baby in his outstretched arms, smiling despite herself. He looked so natural with a baby, as if it really was his. She suddenly hoped that he would apologise, say he wanted to stay with her, that he would treat the baby as his own. Maybe he would accept that the baby was his, ignoring the impossibility of it. His next words shattered her fragile hopes. 

"He looks just like his father." he said coldly, pushing the baby back to her. She took Zack, a tear running down her cheek. 

"Cloud...please stay...I can't do this alone." she whispered. He shook his head. 

"And pretend? Pretend that I love you? I don't, Tifa. I can't act like we're a happy couple, or that the baby is mine. I love someone else." he said. At this both Tifa and Yuffie gasped. Tifa, because she hadn't believed it the first time he told her, and Yuffie, because he used the word 'love'. 

"Who?" Tifa demanded. Cloud met her gaze steadily, his azure eyes not wavering. 

"Yuffie." he said. At first, the words didn't sink in. Tifa thought he was just calling her. Then, as Yuffie didn't move, she realised the awful truth. 

"You...and her? She's just a child, a little slut," Tifa said spitefully, wiping angrily at tears as she put Zack back in his cot. Yuffie stepped forward. 

"I'm not. Don't call me that," she warned Tifa. Tifa shot her a look of hate. 

"How long, Cloud? Is this why you were so eager to leave and go to Wutai?" she asked him, anger flashing in her dark eyes. He sighed in disgust. 

"No, Tifa it wasn't. I went to Wutai to get away from you," he said, raising his voice in anger. Tifa burst into angry, hot tears. 

"Shut up Cloud! How can you do this! We're still married! And you're cheating on me with ...her," she spat the last word, taking a step towards Yuffie. Cloud stepped to the side, blocking her way. 

"Leave her alone," he said warningly. Tifa looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. 

"Yeah, protect your little mistress. She's a mere child. How could you lower yourself Cloud?" she asked him, her voice low with venom. He roughly pushed her backwards. 

"She's worth ten of you." said Cloud bitterly. Tifa flew at Yuffie in a rage, which not even Cloud was quick enough to block. Yuffie cried out in pain as Tifa first kicked her shin, then punched her with almost enough strength to break her collar bone. Yuffie quicky fought back, and slashed Tifa twice across the face with her Conformer, leaving two vivid red gashes. Tifa screamed in rage, but Cloud grabbed her around the midriff before she was able to strike back. Yuffie stumbled to her feet and clutched her shoulder, making sure nothing was broken. Tifa struggled in Cloud's grip, but he didn't let her go. Yuffie glared at Tifa angrily. 

"You bitch!" Yuffie yelled at her, her cheeks flushed with anger. Tifa tried to tear away Clouds restraining arms, but her held her tighter. 

"How can you love her, Cloud?! She's nothing! A little sneaky, lying thief!!" she screamed in rage. Then she went limp in his arms. Cloud still held her tight, knowing she had pulled this trick before in order to escape, but she was genuinely hurt this time. 

"Cloud...why? What went so wrong?" she said softly, hanging her head, her brown hair falling over her face. 

He sighed, looking over at Yuffie, who was gazing at him with a look of heartfelt sympathy on her face. 

"I don't know Tifa. I really don't know."   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Cid ran to the Highwind, his cigarette falling from his mouth as he swung himself over the railings and shouted for the other pilots to fly. He ran to the controls, pulling the accelerator hard as the Highwind shuddered into action. 

"Get to Midgar," he said, looking behind him, to where he had just came from. 

The Northern Crater. It was no longer a crater, true, but was still called that. The top of it had filled with rubble and was now smooth, like a duelling circle. Not that anyone would want to fight there, the atmosphere was enough to scare away most. 

"Damn," he muttered under his breath as he picked up his cell phone. He dialled the number for the Seventh Heaven, but there was no reply. He murmured more obscenities, and slammed the phone back into his pocket.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


In the silence, the ring of the bar's phone startled them. Tifa was still crying, Yuffie was wincing in pain, and Cloud was worried as to whether or not Tifa was sane. All three looked up at the sound of the phone, and Yuffie, being the only one who wasn't restrained, went into the next room to answer it. 

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Cid answered. 

"Yuffie?! Where the hell were you guys? I've been trying to call you for *&^%$" ages!" he yelled at her. Yuffie held the phone a few inches from her ear, and rubbed her injured shoulder absently. 

"We were here. It got a bit....hectic." she said. Cid continued, ignoring her. 

"I need to talk to Cloud. Now." he said. Yuffie sighed. 

"He's busy. With Tifa." she said. Cid's perverted mind obviously got the wrong meaning. 

"Well, get him out of bed then. This is damn important!" he yelled. Yuffie snorted in disgust. 

"Eeew! That's not the reason he's busy! But I'll tell him." she said, putting the phone down and going back into the next room. 

"Cloud....Cid wants to talk to you. Apparently it's very important." she said in a bored voice, smiling smugly at Tifa. Cloud looked at Tifa suspiciously. 

"Tifa, don't attack Yuffie." he said in a low voice. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and wriggled out of his grip. 

"I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty." she replied. Yuffie laughed dryly, but made no comment. Cloud looked at her gratefully. He went into the next room, and Yuffie followed, not wishing to be pounced on by Tifa. 

"Yeah?" said Cloud into the phone. 

"Cloud! I've been trying to contact you!" Cid yelled. Cloud shrugged and said nothing. 

"Anyway, I was flying over the Northern Crater...and something weird is going on there. A bright light seems to be...growing...in the centre of the platform. I don't like it." he said. Cloud sighed. 

"Guess we'll have to go check it out. Are you anywhere near Midgar?" he asked wearily. Cid laughed. 

"Sure are. Flew straight here as soon as I saw the *&^%$ light.Should be there in around...30 minutes." he said. 

"Okay. I'll be ready." Cloud said, hanging up the phone. Yuffie looked at him, her arms folded. 

"Where are we going?" she asked him. He sighed. 

"The Northern Crater. Somethings going on...it's got Cid spooked. Guess we oughta go see what it is." he said, pulling the Ultima weapon off his back to check the blade. It was sharp as always, and glowed with the inner light it took on whenever in Cloud's hands. Yuffie sighed. 

"Okay. What are we gonna do about her?" she asked, jerking her head towards Tifa, who they could hear was singing softly to Zack. Cloud frowned. 

"I guess she'll have to come with us." he said, grimacing. Yuffie stamped her foot, and folded her arms tighter. The gestures made Cloud smile, they reminded him of the childish Yuffie from last year. 

"Come on." he said to Yuffie with a smile, putting an arm around the girls shoulders. She grinned at him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek before they entered the room. 

Tifa was leaning over the white cot, stroking her baby's head and singing a lullaby to him. She looked up as the pair entered the room. 

"What?" she said tiredly. Yuffie smirked at her. 

"We are going to the Northern Crater." she told Tifa, putting her arm possessively around Cloud's waist. Tifa pretended not to notice. 

"Really? How interesting." she said in a flat voice. 

"Will you come with us?" Cloud asked her gently. Tifa shrugged. 

"Why?" she asked, not looking at him. 

"Because we can't leave you here alone. It's not fair. Please, Tifa..don't do this." he said. Tifa looked up. 

"Fine." she said, picking up her baby and walking out of the room. Yuffie let her arm drop from Cloud's waist and watched the retreating figure of Tifa. 

"She's pissed." Yuffie stated blandly. Cloud sighed. 

"Do you blame her?" he asked. Yuffie shrugged.   
  


*************************************************************************** 

The cigarette dropped from Cid's mouth for the second time that day as he gawped at the three moving towards the Highwind. Cloud...with his arms around Yuffie? Yuffie kissing Cloud!? And Tifa....he blinked in disbelief. Tifa was holding a baby. 

"What the *&^%^&* hell is going on here?!!?" he yelled as the three got onto the deck. Yuffie grinned and threw her arms around Clouds neck possessively, pressing her body against his and smiling smugly at Cid. Cid watched her in open-mouthed astonishment. 

"Wha...." he began, for once speechless. Tifa decided to fill him in. 

"Cloud left me when I was pregnant. For Yuffie. He felt guilty, so he brought me and the baby along." she said bitterly, glaring at Yuffie who was giggling childishly to annoy Tifa as she trailed her hand down Cloud's chest. Cloud made a noise of disbelief, but before he could talk Cid gave his opinion. 

"Cloud! You some kind of *&^%head?! Leaving your wife when she's *&^%$% pregnant? I can't believe you could do something so stupid! Are you out of your *&^%$& tiny mind?" he yelled at Cloud. 

"It's not my baby!" Cloud yelled back. Cid stared at Tifa, who was shifting uncomfortably. 

"Tifa...no..." he said, Tifa looked at him sorrowfully. 

"It isn't Cloud's baby." she admitted. Cloud stared at her, slightly shocked that she was admitting it so easily. 

"Who the hell's is it then?" asked Cid. Tifa sighed. 

"I think it's Sephiroth." she said quietly, but with conviction. She knew it was true, and that her child was no normal mortal child. Already, Zack was as big as a six month old child, even though he was barely three days old. 

"Tifa! You *&^%^$ Sephiroth?!" Cid said crudely. Tifa winced at his choice of words, but nodded. Cloud turned away in disgust. Yuffie looked into his eyes saw the pain he was feeling. Now he knew for certain it wasn't his child. Yuffie stroked his smooth cheek gently, telling him with her eyes that she understood. He smiled at her, and turned back to the others. 

"I don't believe this. What the hell happened when I was in Rocket Town?" he asked rhetorically. 

Tifa shrugged, switching Zack to her other hip as she rested the arm she had been holding him in. She smiled at her baby as he looked around at the other's curiously, sucking his thumb. His big green eyes reminded her so much of her lover, that she could almost imagine him standing next to her. She hummed softly as Zack began to cry, stroking the dark brown hair on his head. Cloud watched her as he stood with Yuffie,watching his wife and Sephiroth's child almost jealously. 

The Highwind took off.   
  


*************************************************************************** 

"Soon, little one. Soon we'll be together," she whispered to Zack as she cradled him. Nearby, Cloud and Yuffie slept on a pile of chocobo feed sacks, as the sleeping quarters had been flooded. She shut her eyes, allowing visions of Sephiroth to flow into her mind. She longed to touch his waist-length silver hair, gaze into his mako-green eyes, like she had only ever done in her dreams. Slowly, she fell asleep. 

In her dream, she was in a dark, barren landscape. There was no meadow, no stream, no welcoming silver-haired man. Tifa looked around, clutching her baby closer to her, searching the dark wilderness for any sign of him. 

"Seph!" she called. Her voice seemed to echo. There was no reply. 

"Sephiroth! I'm here!" she shouted. She was met only by silence. Taking a few steps forward, she saw a not impaled on a broken twig. She knelt down, laying Zack on the ground as she began to read it. 

Tifa, 

Please don't stay here for long. This place has changed beyond recognition because I have left it. I said soon we would be together, and I was not lying to you. Now someone of my flesh and blood is in your world, I can return. I know you are on your way to find me. Remember what we share, and do not betray me. 

Sephiroth.   
  


Tifa sat on the hard ground, her legs folded under her as she re-read the note. Did that mean he was going to reappear in her world? What did he mean by not betraying him? Why would she? Tifa got up, stooping to pick up Zack, and sighed as she felt herself being pulled back to reality.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


"Mmm...Cloud?" Yuffie said sleepily, wondering why she felt pressure on her stomach. Looking down, she saw Cloud's head resting there as he slept. She smiled, and stroked the blonde strands of hair, pushing them away from his cheeks. Eventually, he woke up. 

"Are we there yet?" he asked wearily. Yuffie smiled at him and shook her head. Due to the height they were flying at, her hair was damp and had begun to curl. Cloud looked at it in astonishment. 

"Wow," he said teasingly, tugging on a ringlet. She gasped, clutching at her hair. 

"Oh no!" she moaned, getting up, tipping Cloud off her in her haste. He laughed as she stared at herself in the glass window, gazing at her translucent reflection. He put both hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. 

"Yuffie, you look fine," he told her. She smiled and kissed him. As she did, she saw Tifa out the corner of her eye. Yuffie's smile left her face as she stared at Tifa and her baby. Both were asleep. 

"Cloud...that child," she murmured. He stopped gazing into Yuffie's face and turned around to look at Zack. He frowned as he saw him. 

The baby was the size of a two year old. His hair was much longer, almost down to his shoulders. It was brown, like Tifa's. Cloud and Yuffie stared at the child, feeling slightly disturbed. They knew it was no normal child, after all, Sephiroth was his father, but the rate at which it was growing was astounding.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


They finally reached the Northern Crater. The light had solidified into a glowing door. Cloud felt a familiar sense of dread coming over him. This whole place stunk of evil, and in particular, of Sephiroth. 

"I don't like it." said Cloud quietly to Vincent, who was walking beside him. Vincent nodded, and glanced to the side, where Yuffie and Tifa were walking side by side in silence. He could almost see the tension between those two. Vincent looked up ahead. The platform of the Northern Crater loomed ahead of them. Because of the angle at which they were walking, they were unable to see the top of the crater. It was unsettling, as they did not know what was waiting for them up there. Suddenly, there was a soft flapping noise, which gradually got louder and louder. Vincent turned to see what it was, and his red eyes grew wide. 

"Tifa! Yuffie! Get down!" he yelled, drawing his gun. Cloud whirled around, his sword automatically drawn, and gritted his teeth as he saw what it was. A huge flock of strange birds were flying their way. As they got closer, they turned out to be a particularly nasty breed of flying lizard which they had seen before in the north. Tifa wrapped her cloak around Zack and ducked behind a rock. Yuffie, ignoring Vincent, threw her Shuriken into the mass of birds. 

She could not see what it struck, but it flew back into her hands bloodstained, and about three or four lizards fell from the black storm. Cloud slashed furiously at the attacking swarm, cutting down at least fifty before he was wounded. Yuffie cast a healing spell on him before attacking again. Then, her Shuriken didn't come back immediately. Hurriedly, she crafted a paper Shuriken, and prepared to throw it. Before she could, her own Conformer came flying back and hit her in the chest, one of it's sharp points burying itself into her flesh. Yuffie gasped in pain and shock, and slowly sank to the ground. At once, the birds surrounded her, preventing Vincent or Cloud from healing her or coming to her aid. 

"Yuffie!" cried Cloud, attempting to hack away at the lizards surrounding her. Vincent pulled him back. 

"No. Can't you see? If you attack them you might cut her." He told Cloud. 

"But we have to help her!" Cloud said. Vincent shook his head, firing a few more shots into the diminishing crowd above their heads. 

"Wait." said Vincent. He shut his eyes, and the blue materia in his gun began to glow. Cloud attacked the bird-lizards wheeling around them as Vincent cast lightning on Yuffie. 

"No! What are you doing?!" screamed Cloud, rushing to her. The birds immediately died, but Yuffie seemed untouched by the bolts. Vincent stood there, watching as Cloud threw himself next to Yuffie, casting Cure3 on her. 

"Cloud, I...." he began. He was cut off by a harsh shriek. Cloud turned and saw Vincent being attacked by at least ten of the creatures. Cloud left Yuffie and ran to him, his sword drawn. But he couldn't attack, as the birds moved too fast for him to cut them without the risk of injuring Vincent. Then Cloud felt a sharp stabbing sensation on the back of his neck. 

Everything went black.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie sat up straight with a gasp. She moved her hand to her chest, feeling it damp there. Looking down, she saw the beige top she was wearing was drenched with blood. With trembling fingers, she undid a few buttons, and tried to find out where the blood was coming from. She was surprised to find there was no cut or wound. Looking down, Yuffie saw her Conformer lying on the ground next to her. One of it's sharp tips was stained bright red with blood. Yuffie bit her lip as she remembered what had happened. Then she remembered what had made her sit up. The tingling sensation of magic being cast on her. That was probably what had closed her wound. 

Getting up, Yuffie immediately looked around for her friends. "Cloud?" she called out, her voice uncertain. There was no reply, and as she looked around she realised she didn't know where she was. It was very dark, and it seemed as if she was in a big cave or crater. She walked briskly towards a light she saw in the distance, ignoring the feeling of terror rising inside her.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Vincent opened his eyes, feeling intense cold. He realised he was lying in the snow, and stood up, shaking it from his cloak. Calmly, he checked his gun was loaded and looked around. The landscape he was in was open, and all he could see for miles was snow. He guessed it was the Northern Plains, and groaned inwardly at the thought of being lost out here. 

He couldn't see Cloud, Tifa or Yuffie anywhere. He hoped that they were all together, as he didn't know if either of the women were in a fit state to defend themselves. And Tifa had a baby with her. This was definitely not a good situation.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Waking up, Cloud felt a sticky liquid covering his face and in his hair. He guessed it was blood, and getting to his feet looked around for his friends. He couldn't see either Vincent or Yuffie. Tifa....there was her cloak on the ground. He walked to it, picking up the brown rough-spun cloak. 

"Tifa..." he murmured, looking around the bare and snow covered landscape. It was so quiet, and he felt a horrible sensation of dread as he wondered what had happened to his friends. Putting his wifes cloak around himself, he began walking up the steep incline towards the platform of the Northen Crater. He dreaded to think what he might find there.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


As soon as the frantic battle had started, Tifa had begun to run, knowing they would not notice her. Silently she thanked Sephiroth for sending the swarm and providing her with an escape route. Unfortunately she had lost her cloak, and she was bitterly cold, but that didn't stop her. Clutching her child closer to her, she ran up the steep hill to the Crater, where she knew he was waiting for her. 

Eventually she got to the top, and swayed from exhaustion as she scanned the top for him. She saw him, standing with his back to her. 

"Seph!" she called, out of breath. He turned around quickly and saw her, walked quickly up to her. He smiled at her, a gust of wind sending his long silver hair flowing around both of them. 

"I'm glad you made it." he said in an even voice, staring intensely into her eyes. She held out Zack wearily, and he took the baby from her. Tifa shivered with cold, and he drew her closer to him, wrapping his thick black cloak around the three of them. 

"Tifa...they will be here soon. I did my best to split them up by sending the swarm...but it wont hold them back forever." he said softly, stroking her long brown hair. Tifa shut her eyes and leant against him, trying to get warmer. She shivered again, and he held her tighter. In his other arm, he held his son, who was sleeping, wrapped in the warmest blanket Tifa had been able to find. 

"I don't care," she whispered. Sephiroth smiled. If Tifa could have seen that smile, maybe it would have brought her to her senses. It was the same smile he had on his face when he swore to Cloud he was going to kill him, and very nearly did. It was an evil smile. 

"You know what will happen Tifa. They will die. All of them." he said in a gentle voice. Tifa made no reply, but stopped shivering. He took that to be a good sign. 

"Cloud..." he murmured. Tifa looked up. 

"I don't care." she said in a harsh voice. He nodded, and smiled again. Everything was going exactly the way he wanted it.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Cloud was tired by the time he reached the top of the mountain. Even though he was in excellent physical shape, the freezing temperature and harsh winds which whipped around the steep mountain really took his energy away. When he got to the top, he couldn't believe his eyes. Facing him was Sephiroth, looking exactly the way he had before he died, holding Tifa, who had her back to him. Sephiroth saw him and smiled, narrowing his eyes. Cloud could see the hatred seething in his cold stare, and drew his sword silently. Sephiroth released Tifa, and placed the baby on the ground. Cloud was shocked the 'baby' was now the size of a five year old. 

The little boy stared at Cloud, and Cloud saw his eyes were identical to those of his fathers. Tifa turned, and didn't appear surprised to see Cloud. She put her hands protectively on the shoulders of Zack, and gazed at Cloud. He searched her eyes for some trace of warmth, but there was no emotion in her blank stare. 

"Tifa!" he called, his azure eyes wide with disbelief. She just looked at him. Sephiroth smiled. 

"She isn't yours anymore." he rasped. Cloud took a step forward angrily. 

"Let her go." he threatened. Sephiroth laughed harshly. 

"You don't understand, do you? Tifa made her choice a long time ago. She wants me, not you. She chose to come with me. I am not here to fight you, Cloud. I just want to destroy you." he said, his voice dropping to a growling whisper towards the end. 

Cloud's blue eyes misted over in confusion as Tifa stepped closer to Sephiroth. He felt a swell of painful emotions inside him, as he saw the woman he used to love so much look at another the way she used to look at him. He couldn't help it, Tifa had always been his best friend. Even though they had fought, he still loved her fiercely, with a love which would always be blurred between real friendship and desire. Neither really worked, but it was only now he realised he would be lost without her. 

"Let her go," he repeated. Sephiroth looked at him coolly. Cloud gripped his two-handed broadsword tighter, meeting Sephiroth's icy gaze. 

"Take her." he whispered, his face twisted into an ugly smirk. Cloud was rooted to the spot as Sephiroth grabbed the Masamune out of the air, where it appeared in a flask of crackling blue light. Twisting it, he slashed towards Tifa. Cloud's mouth dropped open in shock as Sephiroth slid the highly polished blade through her effortlessly. 

"No!" he screamed, running towards her as she dropped to her knees, her hands leaving her child. Her blood turned the snow around her a deep red, and spread far, leaving a wide circle of crimson around her. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, hatred in his eyes. Sephiroth smirked at Cloud. 

"You couldn't protect her. What kind of husband are you?" he taunted. Cloud rushed towards him in a rage, his sword prepared to pierce Sephiroth's heart. He cast Fire3, knocking Cloud backwards. Sephiroth laughed as Cloud lay in the snow, momentarily stunned, before leaping to his feet again. 

"Why did you kill her?!" Cloud yelled at him. Sephiroth shrugged, wiping the silver blade of Masamune. 

"Because she was your life. Tifa was the only one who kept you sane when I was torturing your mind. Because she was the only one who ever truly loved you. Now you can live, but you will never be happy. You will always have a void left in your life. You can never be a complete person again." he said, laughing bitterly. Cloud dropped to his knees beside the body of his wife, looking into her glassy brown eyes. 

"I thought you loved her." he murmured. Sephiroth laughed again, louder. Cloud wanted to kill him. 

"Love her? No. What do you think I am? I stole her from you, I made her fall in love with me, I made her carry my child, but once her usefulness has expired..." he shrugged again. Cloud finally found the strength to fight. With barely suppressed rage, he ran at Sephiroth, slashing wildly at him in all directions as his limit break bar filled up repeatedly. Eventually, he began to slow down. 

Sephiroth fell to his knees, blood flowing into the snow from numerous cuts and slashes made by Cloud's sword. His eyes grew wide in shock as the Masamune was knocked from his hands, and lay in the snow, broken in two. Sephiroth let out a low cry as he realised Cloud had strength he had never imagined before. 

"Tifa!" screamed Cloud as he brought the final blow down on Sephiroth's neck. He fell to the ground as Sephiroth's lifeless form was thrown back from the force of his sword ripping through flesh and bone. Sephiroth was finally dead. 

Cloud took several deep breaths. The silence of the clearing seemed oppressive, and he wished another of his friends was here. His eyes fell on Tifa's body. Her brown hair was tangled and lay in waves over her bare shoulders, wet from blood and snow. He knelt beside her, ignoring the snow which soaked through to his legs. Lifting her, he began to walk slowly towards the edge of the Crater, and laid her down on a flat rock which was clear of snow, as it was under a ledge. 

Turning back, his gaze was met with a pair of glowing pale green eyes. Cloud drew in a sharp breath as he looked at the now orphaned child. He felt a sense of revulsion as he looked at him, instead of pity. The child had Sephiroth's eyes, and had the same mannerisms of him. Cloud could tell by the way the child stood, the way he coolly met Cloud's gaze. 

"You killed my father." the child said. Cloud was surprised. After all, the child was barely a week old. Cloud gripped his sword tighter. 

"I had to. He murdered your mother." Cloud replied. Zack's lips twitched upwards in a slight smile. 

"My mother. Her only purpose was to bring me and my father into this world. Why should she live afterwards?" he said emotionless. Cloud narrowed his eyes. 

"She loved you. She would have given her life for you." he said angrily. Zack smirked. 

"She did." he replied with a hint of malice in his child-like voice. Cloud took a step towards the child. His features were soft and innocent, his pale green eyes were large, and almost pretty. He looked like Tifa, his features were the same. But his eyes and manner were those of Sephiroth's. Cloud's heart knew what he had to do, but his brain told him not to. No way could he murder Tifa's child.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie finally made it to the plateau. She gasped as she saw the two large circles of blood stained snow, and saw Cloud facing a young child, his sword drawn. Without speaking, she crossed the clearing to his side. Cloud glanced at her, relieved that she was okay, and glad one of his friends was there. 

"Yuffie, Sephiroth's dead. We don't need to worry about him anymore." Cloud said to her. She nodded, her eyes on the pools of blood. Cloud followed her gaze, and swallowed hard. 

"Tifa was killed by Sephiroth." he said, pain evident in his voice. Yuffie glanced at him quickly. She was not jealous, as she had like Tifa also, even though they did fight over Cloud. In fact, Tifa had been a close friends when they had been on their quest. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice sincere. He nodded, and focussed on the little boy standing infront of them. Yuffie was confused. 

"Isn't that..." 

"Zack. Tifa's child." he said. Yuffie still didn't understand. Cloud's voice trembled. 

"We have to kill him." he said. Yuffie gasped. 

"But he's only a little boy! He isn't Sephiroth!" she said in shock. Cloud gripped the sword, trying to stop shaking from the cold and from his own turmoil. 

"I know! But Yuffie...he's evil.Worse than Sephiroth. But I can't bring myself to...he's a child...and can't defend himself..." Cloud gasped. Yuffie was shocked and scared to see tears in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. Zack smirked. 

"You can't hurt me. I'm the only child of your lost love. If you kill me, you murder the last remaining piece of her in this world. When you look at me, you see her. You can't kill me." he said, his soft voice full of confidence. He seemed to be mocking Cloud. Yuffie narrowed her onyx eyes at him. Cloud sighed in despair. 

"Don't talk to me about her!" he cried. The boy laughed. 

"Do you think she'd be in this dilemma? Do you honestly think that, at the end, she gave a damn about you? She fell in love with my father, he stole her away from you, he had her soul, something she never shared with you. Now she is dead, and with him. You'll never be with her again." he laughed infuriatingly. Yuffie gasped. 

"How can you talk about her like that? Tifa loved you so much!" she cried. Zack eyed her coldly. 

"Oh yes. Cloud's little concubine. The child. What do you know about love? Do you think you love Cloud? How can a moronic teenager like you know what you want? You are worth even less than the foolish woman who carried me, thinking she was carrying the child of someone who loved her." he said, laughing even more. 

Suddenly, a shot rang out from across the clearing. Zack's eyes opened wide, his mouth closed slowly mid-laugh. He fell first to his knees, then collapsed face down in the snow. Cloud's grip on his sword relaxed, and the glowing weapon fell from his hands into the snow as he covered his face with blood stained hands. Yuffie put her arms round him, trying to share his grief. He fell to his knees, sobs racking his body. Yuffie leant over him, one hand rubbing his back comfortingly, the other stroking his matted hair. She pressed his face against her chest as she hugged him, tucking his head under her chin protectively. She held him tightly as he shook, exhausted and grief-stricken. 

Looking up, Yuffie saw Vincent standing there over Zack's body. He picked up the child effortlessly, and carried him over to where Tifa's body was. Yuffie pressed Cloud closer to her as she looked at Vincent. Vincent glanced away, as usual hiding his own feelings. He had known this would end in tragedy, but not like this. The death of both Tifa and her child was nothing he could have foreseen.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Yuffie watched Cloud as he slept in the warm, soft bed they shared. For the first time in hours, he looked peaceful, and she was relieved. She had never seen him cry before, and had never realised how deep his feelings for Tifa were. Softly, the stroked a lock of golden hair which fell across his face, brushing the silken strands away from his eyes. He didn't stir, and she sighed. 

She didn't need him to tell her how much he was going to miss Tifa. She had always known they had a special connection, one which even her death could not break, but she had to admit to being a little jealous. She knew she would never have that kind of love from him. Tifa and Cloud would never have worked as a couple, because theirs was a different kind of love. They were close friends, but confused. They made the mistake of thinking that the only true love was the kind between lovers. That wasn't true, Yuffie saw that now. Cloud and Tifa did have true love, but they were too confused to see it.Yuffie understood what true love was. Often people made the mistake of thinking that the silly, often selfish facade she put on was really her. It wasn't. So far, only Cloud knew what she was really like. 

She hoped that one day, he would love her a fraction of how much he had loved Tifa. Until then, she would be content with giving him her heart, and in return getting all the love he was capable of giving her. Yuffie was not as impatient as she acted, and over the last six months she had grown up a lot. Her fathers death and defeating Sephiroth had good effects on her. 

Smiling to herself, she trailed her fingers down Cloud's cheek as he slept, absently brushing away the blonde strands which fell over his face. She hadn't slept yet, she found she was unable to until she knew that Cloud was fine, and that he was able to sleep. Sighing, she laid back down, one arm slung protectively across Cloud's bandaged chest. She shut her black eyes, and slowly fell asleep.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


Vincent stood for a while, staring at the three bodies he had promised he would take care of. One was Tifa's, and her's he had laid on a smooth clean rock in respect. The other two, Tifa's son and Sephiroth, were lying in the snow. 

He wondered how this horrible tragedy had happened. Fate worked in strange ways, but he had no idea it could be so cruel. Cloud and Tifa...they were never meant to be together. Vincent knew that. They were meant to remain friends. Cloud was meant to have married Aeris, not Tifa. But Sephiroth...he was the one who crossed the stars. Fate hadn't taken Sephiroth into account. Murdering Aeris, sliding the Masamune through her willing heart, he had stolen her from Cloud. 

Aeris wasn't meant to die. She, an ancient, was meant to live on, to show them the way to live a better life. But Sephiroth ordained her death the moment he called on the Black Materia. Aeris had known that she and Cloud were destined for each other, but she had kept quiet. Maybe that was her mistake...had she told him, maybe he would have been able to fight Sephiroth. 

Tifa had been the replacement for Aeris. But it wasn't her place. Tifa's role in Cloud's heart was as his friend and advisor. She was never meant to be his lover, never meant to be his wife. But they thought they were doing the right thing. Tifa...poor Tifa. She never understood why she and Cloud didn't work as a couple. She never would. 

Sephiroth, in his personal quest to destroy Cloud, the one who had destroyed his dream of becoming a god, decided to take Tifa from Cloud. Now Aeris was gone, Tifa was the only one left who truly loved Cloud. She was the only pillar holding him up. Sephiroth knew that if Tifa was gone, Cloud would fall. He seduced Tifa, offering her company at a time when she felt isolated, offering her love when she thought she had none. This was not her fault, she was confused in her relationship with Cloud. 

Cloud himself had played some part in it. He didn't attempt to resolve the differences between him and Tifa. He was in a hopeless situation. He and Tifa would never have been able to live together for long, but they didn't know that. Cloud had found release in Yuffie. Tifa had found hers in her dreams. 

Vincent wished he could have warned her. But maybe this was the only outcome. No-one knows for certain what would happen if someone said something different, if someone stayed when before they would have gone. There was no way to tell what else Fate would have had in store for them.   
  


Vincent removed his red cloak, and wrapped it around Tifa's cold body. He didn't feel the cold as much as most, and didn't miss the protection of the cloak. He glanced at the funeral pyre prepared for the two male bodies, and grimly began to drag the bodies towards the smouldering wood. Nearby was the snow covered beach, and to the otherside a green hill. The sun was just beginning to set, making the snow look pink. He burned the two males, unable to look as Tifa's son was consumed by the flames. 

He turned back to Tifa's body. He would take her back to Nibelheim, even though it was an empty town now. The actors were all gone. But it was where Cloud and Tifa grew up, and were born, and it was where she had always wished to be buried. He could at least carry out that wish. She would have a proper funeral, with all her friends present. She deserved it.   
  


***************************************************************************   
  


As the dark oaken coffin was carried up the aisle of the church, Yuffie felt tears springing to her eyes. She bit her trembling lower lip as the coffin passed her, born by Reeve, Barret, Cid and Vincent. Cloud stood beside Yuffie, his face emotionless, only a slightly troubled look in his eyes gave any hint as to the turmoil his feelings were in. The coffin was laid sideways in front of the altar. Yuffie cried openly as she saw Tifa's face. In death, she only looked paler, but she seemed as if she was only asleep. 

Between her folded hands was a white lily. Tifa was wearing her wedding dress, and it brought back memories of the day she walked down the same aisle, only five weeks previously. She had been so happy then, they all had. And now, Tifa was dead, and Cloud was a shadow of his former self. Yuffie wiped at her eyes as Reeve stood to deliver his eulogy. 

"Tifa Lockheart...she was one of us. She was there right from the beginning, with AVALANCHE, and she was one of those who began the fight to save the world. And she was right there at the end when we finally did save it." he said, staring down at the open coffin beneath him. Tifa's hair lay in soft waves over the satin pillow, and over her shoulders. She looked beautiful, and made Reeve feel even sadder. 

"She was the only one of us who was always optimistic...she always tried her hardest to succeed, and to let us know that she thought we could do it. Tifa..." his voice broke and he shook his head angrily. 

"Damn...Tifa...why," he whispered. Yuffie burst into tears, unable to hold back anymore. Cloud just stood there, silently. Syia comforted Yuffie as the younger girl cried. Reeve looked helplessly at her. 

"We'll all miss Tifa. I know we'll never forget her." Reeve finished, unable to say anymore. He stepped down, sitting in a row away from the front, away from the others. Barret stepped up to the coffin, and looked down at Tifa. For once, the big man found himself at a loss for words. He touched Tifa's folded hands once, and then turned away. Yuffie could swear she saw tears in his brown eyes. Marlene, who had been standing behind her father, knelt beside Tifa's coffin, staring into her pale face. Marlene's cheeks were streaked with tears, and the little girl looked pale and tired. She had loved Tifa as a replacement mother, and to have lost her was a huge blow to her. 

Vincent stepped up to the coffin. He looked down at her, and sighed. He was glad his hair obscured his eyes, so that the others could not see the tears misting them. Turning away from the coffin, he walked quickly out of the church, followed by Reeve, Barret and Marlene. Next, Syia went to the coffin. She knelt beside it, and stroked Tifa's hair, crying as she looked at her dead friend. Murmuring a farewell, Syia stood and followed the others out of the church. Cloud and Yuffie were left alone. Yuffie stepped past Cloud, and to where Tifa lay. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly, touching Tifa's hands. She hoped Tifa would forgive her. Yuffie let the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she gazed into the face of her friend, the one she had looked up to as an older sister, the one she felt she had betrayed. 

"Please forgive me." she whispered, her voice cracked with grief. Standing up unsteadily, Yuffie looked to Cloud. Their gazes met for a second before Yuffie looked away, unable to bear the intensity of his stare. What she saw in those eyes touched her, she saw pain. Raw pain, one she knew would never leave Cloud. She walked slowly out of the church, leaving him standing there alone with his wife. She glanced back once when she reached the doors of the church, and saw him standing next to the coffin, staring down, not moving. Sighing, she turned and shut the door behind her. 

"Tifa..." he whispered, looking down at her. He knelt, remembering when he had proposed to her in this same position. He remembered her delighted smile, the way her warm brown eyes had lit up, and the kiss they shared when she accepted the ring he offered. 

Cloud's blue eyes softened as he touched her hair tentatively, trying to focus his feelings into something understandable. At the moment, he felt immense grief, so much that he thought it would consume him if he let it out. At the same time he felt a sense of relief. He had loved Tifa, and it had been confusing when their relationship had broken down so quickly after their marriage. He still didn't understand why all this had happened, but he didn't have the ability now to handle it. He just wanted to be able to get on with his life. 

"But I can't." he whispered to her. He swallowed hard, fighting the tears which he knew would come. He felt a ache in the back of his throat, and wanted to hear her voice again. He shut his eyes, attempting not to feel, trying not to let his feelings get the better of him. Eventually, he won his battle, and managed to look down at her without the fear of losing control. 

"Tifa, I love you. Those words are so insignificant, they can't even begin to describe the way I feel. But they are true. It is the only thing I know is true right now. Tifa...please forgive me." he whispered to her. He closed his eyes briefly, breathing deeply. Then he kissed her smooth forehead. 

"Goodbye, Tifa." he said softly, standing and turning away from her. 

He went to join his friends. Yuffie momentarily flashed into his mind, and he wondered what was going on with her. She had showed extraordinary understanding and maturity over this, and he wondered if there was more to her than he had previously guessed. Sighing, he pushed open the door of the church he and Tifa had got married in, and stepped into the sunlight. 

He glanced backwards, looking at the coffin as it lay in the light from a stained glass window shining full on it. 

One day they would be together again. And now that he understood what they really had, he would be able to treat her better. Love her better. Until then, he would do the best he could to love Yuffie. He smiled as he thought of the younger girl, how eager she was, how deceptively exuberant and resilient. 

He saw her waiting for him over a hill. She was standing a little way apart from the others. He noticed Syia watching her, concerned. But he knew Yuffie would be alright. Much as she missed her friend, Cloud knew most of her grief was for him. Yuffie was terrified Cloud was irrevocably damaged from this. He would have to reassure her that this was not the case. He called her name, and smiled as she turned to him. She stood on top of the hill, the sunlight reflecting off the highlights in her hair. He walked towards her, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

"Yuffie...we're going to be alright." he said to her quietly. She nodded, looking up at him. 

"I was worried about you. I'm fine, but you..." 

"I understand now. Tifa's death isn't the end of everything. I only now can see what she really meant to me, and when we are together again, I can finally tell her." he explained. Yuffie didn't understand, but nodded anyway. He smiled down at her. 

"Let's go." he said to her. She sighed, and they began walking together. 

Everything would be alright, thought Cloud. He could handle this, he would be able to survive. He looked down at Yuffie. She gave him a reason to live. He loved her. Not in the same way he loved Tifa. 

"Yuffie?" he said to her. She looked up at him. 

"What?" she asked. He gazed into her innocent face, and all words went out of his mind as a sense of peace fell over him. Suddenly, he felt as if he had Tifa's blessing. 

"Nothing," he said with a smile.   
  
  
  


------the end--------   
  


Did you like it? Was it too long? Are you still reading this? Thankyou! 

OK...send comments, questions, suggestions, etc, to 

Selphie_Leonhart@day-dream.co.uk   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
